The Five Missing Children
by VeraMix1824
Summary: Nos adentraremos y descubriremos la historia detrás de la misteriosa desaparición de los cinco niños en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza era un lugar muy conocido lugar debido a sus deliciosas pizzas del y a los animatrones: Freddy El Oso, Bonnie El Conejo, Chica la pollita y Foxy el zorro que eran la atracción principal. El lugar fue fundado por Fredward Hall un poco antes de año 1987, apodado Freddy, de ahí el nombre de la pizzería y de uno de los animatrones.

En 1987 la popularidad del local decayó debido a un incidente con uno de los animatrones, Foxy el zorro había mordido a uno de los clientes destruyéndole el lóbulo frontal, aunque milagrosamente salió con vida. Luego del incidente de la mordida, la desaparición de cinco niños provoco que decayera aún más hasta el punto de cerrarlo, Fredward Hall desapareció un poco antes de que su negocio cerrara.

_"Se rumorea que los robots son simples maquinas que solo se utilizan y sirven para satisfacer las necesidades del hombre pero no es así. Nosotros las maquinas también pensamos, sentimos, somos iguales a los seres humanos por mucho que ellos no lo crean._

_Mis amigos-hermanos y yo nacimos en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde servíamos como entretenimiento para los seres humanos, nosotros cuatro éramos la atracción principal, lo único que debíamos hacer era estar en el escenario y cantar las mismas canciones una y otra vez todos los días. En si es verdad que las maquinas como nosotros poseen una programación definida y estamos atadas a ellas, pero nadie sabe cuándo, cómo y porqué de un momento a otro comenzamos a actuar de manera diferente, cuando comenzamos a vivir._

_Yo no sé el como el por qué, pero si conozco quien fue la responsable y cuando comencé a vivir; venia todos los días al mediodía, exactamente a las 12:30 p.m, una niña de aproximadamente unos seis años de edad. Llegaba con sus padres y su hermano idéntico a ella, y se sentaba siempre en la misma mesa todos los días junto a la ventana, ordenaban la comida e inmediatamente ella y el niño venían hacia nosotros a vernos tocar._

_No sé porque pero desde el primer momento en que la vi fue ahí cuando empecé literalmente a vivir, cuando sentí algo diferente en mi programación, esa pequeña, dulce y tierna niña se podría decir que me ayudo a conocer el sentimiento del amor. Sin embargo, en 1987, ya cuando todos vivíamos, literalmente claro, Foxy se descontrolo mordiendo a una persona, ya no venía mucha gente al local, todos se habían marchado, hasta ella._

_El negocio cerro con la desaparición de cinco niños, paso un tiempo, para que volvieran a abrir, no sé cuánto si me preguntan, lo único que sé es que ahora, más que a tocar y cantar, por las noches soy obligado junto con los demás a tratar de ahuyentar a los guardias de seguridad, por órdenes de nuestro actual jefe y creador Golden Freddy. Nuestra vida se volvió un infierno, durante el día tocábamos y cantábamos, durante la noche, espantábamos e incluso, en algunos casos, matábamos, hasta que Freddy Fazbear Pizza fue re modelado y nosotros reemplazados y arrojados como basura"_

_**La noche esperar**_

_**Para finalmente poder deambular**_

_**E invitar a los nuevos a jugar**_

_**Después de tantos años en soledad.**_

_**Las mismas canciones debemos tocar, **_

_**Siempre las mismas desde aquel día**_

_**Un impostor que nuestras vidas se llevo**_

_**Y a volvernos desperdicio nos condenó.**_

_**¡Déjanos entrar! ¡No nos dejes atrás!**_

_**No somos como tú piensas**_

_**Somos pobres almas que no poseen libertad**_

_**Obligados a este rol tomar.**_

_**Desde siempre atrapados estuvimos**_

_**Desde 1987, únete, se nuestro amigo**_

_**O quédate ahí escondido**_

_**Pues ahora estarás…**_

_**¡Cinco Noches en Freddy!**_

Una chica joven que no sobrepasaba los veintiún años de edad, se encontraba parada justo en frente del local que abría sus puertas nuevamente ahora nuevo y mejorado. De estatura alta, cabellos castaños oscuros con algunas ondulaciones y un flequillo que le cubría todo su ojo derecho, mientras que el derecho, era de un color negro como la noche y su tez era bastante pálida.

Entro al local en donde hablo con el gerente por el empleo del guardia nocturno que quería compartir con su hermano mellizo, cosa que en un principio dudo pero termino aceptando. Una vez completado los datos el gerente se retiró a atender a unos clientes mientras que la joven se quedó mirando con detenimiento a los nuevos animatrones mientras sacaba su celular y hacia una llamada.

—Soy yo…ya está hecho, comenzamos esta noche—musito la chica.

—Entendido, vuelve para planear mejor lo de esta noche—dijo la voz desde la otra línea, una voz masculina.

—Entendido—dijo colgando.

Muchos delos clientes se quedaban viendo a la joven marcharse, llevaba una remera strapless color aguamarina, un chaleco de cuero negro con unos guantes de cuero sin dedos, unos jeans azules que resaltaban sus glúteos, un gorro de del mismo color que su remera y unas sandalias con plataforma. No la observaban por parecer rara, sino les llamo su atención su mirada vacía que no demostraba temor ni ninguna otra emoción, una típica mirada fría y sin corazón que les causo escalofríos.

**Noche 1. 12:00 a.m.**

La misma joven ingresaba a la pizzería junto a un joven de apariencia similar a ella, mismos color de cabellos, llevaba un gorro del mismo diseño que ella sol que color gris, su ojos izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche, y el ojo a la vista era de color negro. Llevaba puesto un pantalón color marrón con zapatillas negras y blancas, una camisa color gris como su gorro y una campera de cuero negra.

Ambos se instalaron en el puesto de seguridad y se pusieron revisar las cámaras de seguridad, los nuevos animatrones todavía no habían empezado a moverse y los viejos no lograban localizarlos por ninguna parte. La joven se decidió salir de su puesto encaminándose por los pasillos del local y ante las primeras señales de movimiento, su hermano mellizo la guiaba para que no se topara con ninguno de los animatrones.

Camino por unos pasillos pocos iluminados hasta dar con una puerta donde decía "bodega" y allí entro. La habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad, trato de buscar un interruptor y cuando lo encontró y encendió la luz, además de papeles y viejos documentos, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Kanira…—musito su hermano a través del radio.

—Karan…No vas a creer lo que encontré, mi querido hermano—sonrió con malicia Kanira—Revisa la cámara de la bóveda.

— ¿Es lo que creo que es?—inquirió su voz nuevamente a través del radio.

—Sí, y justo se me acaba de ocurrir algo mi querido hermano—contesto viendo en frente a los animatrones originales Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica—Pienso que estos serán de mucha ayuda.

—Está bien hermana, pero regresa,necesito ayuda para manejar la caja de música y vigilar al tonto globero—advirtió su hermano—Yo me encargo de las cámaras y los nuevos animatrones.

Kanira antes de marcharse decidió tomar unos planos, y antes de siquiera poder abrir la puerta escucho un ruido, así que rápidamente busco un escondite para ocultarse. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Chica 2.0 ingreso al cuarto y observo el lugar buscando a la intrusa, pero no vio nada.

Se marchó pero sin cerrar la puerta, Kanira se encontraba prendida del techo, y en cuanto estuvo bien segura de que se había marchado aterrizo de pie al suelo y saliendo de allí. Al llegar se puso a verificar la caja musical y al globero mientras que su hermano se encargaba de vigilar a los animatrones.

**Noche 1. 2 a.m.**

Además de los planos, Kanira había tomado unos recortes periodísticos, donde mencionaban lo típico del restaurante: de su fama en los años anteriores a la mordida, la mordida del ochenta y siete, al fundador y creador de la pizzería y más que nada su misteriosa desaparición. Los planos eran los diseños y la fabricación de tanto los nuevos como los viejos animatrones, y sobre todo, el de un nuevo animatron llamado Golden Freddy.

Al leer esto Kanira y Karan apretaron con fuerza el periódico y sus mandíbulas sin dejar de ver los planos más que nada de Golden Freddy conteniendo sus necesidades de romperlo a la mitad.

—Golden…Freddy…—mascullaron los dos.

"_**Fredward Hall es conocido no solo por ser el fundador de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sino el creador de los cuatro animatrones Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, era un genio de la tecnología robótica. Muy a pesar de ser un hombre que adoraba su trabajo y su fama, muchos lo consideraban también muy ambicioso.**_

_**Luego de haber creado a sus cuatro actuales animatrones ha hablado mucho de su última idea para un nuevo animatron, denominado Golden Freddy. Aun no tenemos en claro el rol o papel que cumplirá este animatron, puedo que Fredward Hall ha decidido mantenerlo en secreto pero nos asegura de que será todo un éxito."**_

Con cada frase Karan y Kanira parecían enfurecerse más y más, a tal punto de patear la silla lejos de la luz que los protegía de los animatrones, fue ahí cuando otro ruido los saco de sus pensamientos negativos. El hermano reviso las cámaras, principalmente la de la bóveda, curiosamente, los originales seguían ahí quietos y sin moverse.

En parte eso les alivio pero en parte les extraño, pues pensaron que se debían enfrentar al menos a nueve animatrones, él decidio no ponerse a pensar y si a vigilar, ella solo mantenía un rostro serio y firme, que poco a poco se fue transformando en una sonrisa bastante malévola. Conocían bien el sistema de los robots, la primera noche ya te dejaban salirte con vida, dándote la oportunidad de escapar y ya en la segunda noche, sino lograbas sobrevivir entonces no lo lograbas.

**Noche 1. 4 a.m.**

—Déjame ver si entendí Kanira… ¿Quieres reparar a los viejos animatrones?—cuestiono Karan tratando de entender a su hermana—Hermana, muy a pesar de verse como chatarra yo los veo que se mueven demasiado bien.

—Confía en mi hermano, valdrá la pena intentarlo, además...te recuerdo que además de los planos tengo…unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga—sonrió Kanira.

—Está bien Kani, confiare en ti…Pero si falla volvemos al plan original—espeto el hermano mellizo mayor.

Con las imágenes captadas en las videocámaras, Kani tomo fotos de los viejos animatrones para ver qué era lo que necesitaba para arreglarlos, su hermano no mentía al decir que ahora estaban en estado de chatarra pero que aún podían moverse y acecharlos. Lo que estaba por hacer iba a ser un trabajo duro, bastante duro y difícil, pero no imposible.

**Noche 1. 6 a.m.**

Los mellizos se marchaban del local, el gerente llegaba y se sorprendió y a la vez alivio de que ambos sobrevivieran la primera noche, pero tanto el cómo los gemelos sabía que esto apenas era el comienzo. Antes de atravesar la puerta, los dos notaron como los ojos de los nuevos animatrones, los cuales volvieron a su lugar antes de que diera las seis, los observaban con detenimiento.

Esto provocó que la joven no contuviera una sonrisa maliciosa observándolos también, rio y saludo con su mano desapareciendo de la pizzería junto con Karan no sin antes de decirle a los animatrones: "Nos vemos en la segunda noche". En cuanto llegaron a su casa, Kanira agarro uno de los cuadernos de su habitación, imprimió las imágenes de los animatrones y mientras las observaba anoto todos los materiales que necesitaba para repararlos, incluso, diseño unas mejoras para ellos.

Karan por su parte solo la observaba mientras miraba la televisión, ciertamente estos jóvenes parecían tener un oscuro secreto relacionado con Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

— ¿Cómo piensas repararlos sin que los otros intenten matarte?—pregunto Karan.

—Sencillo mi querido hermano, no los repararemos en la noche, sino ahora—respondió Kanira.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo qué ahora?—Karan apago el televisor y volteo a ver a su hermana.

—Pues claro que sí, ahora mismo vamos a comprar los materiales y una vez que los tengamos…a repararlos se ha dicho—dijo con total calma.

—Nunca entenderé tu mente perversa, pero…está bien—dijo con más calma prendiendo nuevamente el televisor.

"Solo espera bastardo…" pensó Kanira.

"Nos vengaremos muy pronto" pensó Karan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cada animatron era una situación completamente diferente, algunos se podían reparar en minutos y otros en minutos no pero si horas, pero muy a pesar de que hubiera ciertas complicaciones, repararlos no era imposible. Hacerlo directamente a la noche era verdaderamente imposible si tanto ellos como los nuevos intentaban matarte, por lo que decidieron hacerlo durante el día.

Karan pudo notar como su hermana, a medida que compraba los materiales para reparar a los viejos animatrones parecía bastante segura de su plan, o bien, tramaba algo que él no sabía, la conocía muy bien. Sea cual fuese su plan, la apoyaría con tal de encontrar al desgraciado que les arruino la vida.

Freddy el oso, bueno, su exoesqueleto robótico no tenía daños, salvo por algunas partes oxidadas y su superficie con huecos que serían fácil de rellenar, Foxy tenía prácticamente de la cintura para abajo su exoesqueleto al descubierto, su dentadura estaba rota al igual que la mano en donde debía estar su garfio. Su superficie, al igual que la del oso, tenía enormes huecos, más que nada en la parte de la cabeza.

Bonnie y Chica eran los más complicados de reparar por lo visto, el conejo le faltaba el brazo izquierdo entero del exoesqueleto y superficie, la cara, prácticamente no tenía más que la dentadura de la parte inferior y los ojos y la superficie del pie y mano derecha. Por su parte, Chica, faltaban ambas manos, su mandíbula estaba desencajada y abierta, con agujeros mínimos en la superficie como Bonnie.

— ¿Kanira que es eso?—pregunto Karan viendo que su hermana parecía trabajar en cuatro pares de artefactos extraños y curiosos.

—Trabajo en cerebros positrónicos y chips de voz para los animatrones—respondió Kanira.

— ¿Cerebro posi que?—inquirió su hermano confundido.

—Positrónico, es un artefacto tecnológico que opera como una unidad central de procesamiento para los androides y de cierta forma les da conciencia humana—explico—Es un cerebro humano pero artificial…como el nuestro.

—Ya veo…y creo que ya sé dónde va tu plan—sonrió Karan.

"_Un robot o androide a base de cuerpo humano es un proceso demasiado largo, complicado y hay que tener mucha paciencia, hay que tener en cuenta dos órganos en específico: el corazón y el cerebro. Tanto en el ser humano como en un androide estos dos órganos están conectados y ninguno puede funcionar sin ninguno de estos dos elementos._

_Para el cerebro se le inserta lo que conocemos como __**Cerebro Positrónico**__; que les toda conciencia humana, manteniendo sus recuerdos y memorias, y para el cerebro se utiliza un reactor conocido como __**Electroimán**__ conectado al cerebro positrónico. Este procedimiento es el más complicado de todos, las venas y arterias se deben cambiar por cables y los huesos por un exoesqueleto robótico metálico y finalmente, se hace la superficie."_

—Empezaremos reparando a Foxy y Freddy—dijo Kanira mirando a su hermano—Luego nos encargaremos de Bonnie y Chica.

—Entendido— dijo Karan.

Kanira además compro herramientas, puesto que las de la bodega estaban bastante rotas y oxidadas por lo que no servían en lo absoluto para reparar las averías de los animatrones. Además, para extrañeza de Karan, compro como tela para peluches y plumas amarillas, al parecer además de repararlos iba a darles un toque más realista.

Una vez que terminaron las compras, colocaron todo en una bolsa y se dirigieron a la pizzería, lo que tenían que hacer ahora era distraer la atención de los empleados y el gerente para meter todo dentro de la bodega y empezar. Con disimulo entraron como si nada sentándose en una mesa, y con sumo cuidado, el hermano mellizo mayor saco una rata y la dejo libre, una rata que encontró en el camino.

Kanira conto con los dedos, tres…dos…uno, y el primer grito se escuchó, tanto el gerente como los empleados intentaban atraparla y los mellizos aprovecharon esa distracción para pasar sin ser vistos. Se encaminaron hasta la bóveda y al llegar, la abrieron, los cuatro animatrones se encontraban allí, sin mover ni un solo musculo robótico.

Tal y como lo acordaron comenzaron con Freddy y Foxy, desarmaron la parte externa del oso y el zorro dejando solo el exoesqueleto, Karan reparaba los daños mínimos del exoesqueleto mientras que Kanira la superficie metálica. Al terminar de reparar el exoesqueleto, Karan coloco el cerebro positrónico en la cabeza y el chip de voz y en unas dos horas, estaban mejorados.

Ahora lucían como un zorro y un oso de verdad, pero Foxy lucia más peligroso y salvaje con su garfio bien filoso y pulido, y su dentadura bien blanca y filosa, el toque final, el parche en uno de los ojos. Bien, los más fáciles ya habían sido reparados, ahora solo quedaban los más difíciles: Chica y Bonnie.

Para reparar a Bonnie y Chica lamentablemente tenían que trabajar los dos juntos con uno y después con el otro, pues era un trabajo realmente duro. Repararlos les llevo un poco más de dos horas, exactamente cinco horas, pero aun así, el esfuerzo iba a valer la pena. Dieron las diez de la noche, faltaban dos horas para que los mellizos entraran a su trabajo y un tiempo debían descansar por muy corto que fuera.

—Parece que ya están hermano—sonrió Kanira

—Sí, eso parece—añadió Karan.

Karan observaba con disimulo a su hermana melliza y había notado que en la reparación tuvo extremo cuidado con cada pieza que reparaba del conejo Bonnie, primero que nada llevo una mano hacia su cara y la acaricio mientras sonreía. Esa fue la primera cosa rara que noto, la segunda, fue que cada vez que reparaba algo lo revisaba como tres veces de que estuviera bien reparada y la tercera cosa fue la más rara de todas: al estar terminado le acaricio las orejas y se relamía los labios.

Obviamente que Karan fingió no ver nada, aunque el comportamiento de su hermana melliza menor en verdad le resulto bastante extraño, aunque, recordaba que el animatron Bonnie siempre fue su favorito de niña, así que por un lado no le sorprendía que tuviera extremo cuidado pero ya lo de la mejilla y los labios era algo por lo que preocuparse. Se marcharon del local en sigilo, ninguno de los dos se percató que, apenas desaparecieron, los ojos de los cuatro animatrones originales se encendieron tornándose rojos intenso, Bonnie movió las orejas al igual que Foxy y Freddy, mientras que Chica, mordía lentamente.

"_Una caricia y un sentimiento no los puedes olvidar jamás, así como yo jamás olvidare a esa pequeña niña que me dio a conocer el sentimiento de amor, recuerdo que ella solía pedir permiso al dueño de tocarnos, ganándose la negación en un principio y la aceptación al fina. Sentí como sus manos eran suaves, suaves como el algodón, me gustaba, pero como todo lo bueno que empieza tarde o temprano tiene que acabar._

_Desapareció junto con su familia después de la mordida, no la vi más, no la sentí más, hasta que, repentinamente, siento unas manos sobre mí, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero esas manos parecían tener extremos cuidad sobre mí, y esas caricias…me resultaban extrañamente familiar_

— _¡Bonnie!—grito alguien mi nombre._

— _¿Eh? ¿Dónde…estoy?—inquirí para segundos después asombrarme yo mismo de mi propia voz— ¿Qué…que esto? ¿Puedo…puedo hablar?_

—_Todos podemos—respondió a mi pregunta Foxy._

— _¿Cómo es…posible?—cuestione sorprendido y asustado, mas asustado que sorprendido._

—_No solo eso…estamos reparados…todos y completitos—prosiguió en hablar Chica._

— _¿Quién sería tan tarado como para repararnos?—pensó Freddy._

_Mientras los tres discutían yo me puse a pensar de verdad y fue entonces cuando recordé las caricias, a mi parecer eran solo un sueño, pero a decir verdad se sintieron tan reales. Yo me pregunta… ¿Quién entro a la bóveda y nos arregló a mí y al resto de mis compañeros?_

—_Es hora chicos—hablo Freddy escuchando las puertas del local abrirse._

—_Regresaron—musite viendo a los dos guardias idénticos nuevamente._

_¿Habrán sido ellos?"_

**Noche 2. 12:00 a.m.**

Karan se instaló en las cámaras de inmediato, las reviso, tanto los nuevos como los viejos animatrones seguían en su lugar tal y como los dejaron, Kanira tomo su radio y se dirigió a la bodega a paso lento mientras era observada por su hermano a través de los monitores. Un estruendo hizo subir el nivel de alerta de joven, los nuevos animatrones aún seguían en su lugar, luego vio la cámara del exterior de la bodega, a la cual su hermana ya había llegado y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

Se dedicó a revisar las cámaras del interior de la bodega, y de ahí es donde provenía el ruido, rápidamente busco su radio transmisor para advertirle a su hermana pero lo encontró tarde. Cuando apenas le hablo, ella ya estaba o mejor dicho, ya había abierto la puerta.

— ¡Kanira ten cuidado!—advirtió Karan.

— ¿Cuidado? ¿Cuidado con…?—se paralizo al entrar y prender las luces—Mierda.

—Ten cuidado, son mejores y se esconden mejor que los nuevos—fue lo único que atino a decir él al ver a través del monitor que la bodega estaba VACIA.

Kanira recorría la mirada cada lugar de la bóveda en busca de alguna señal de los animatrones originales, sin percatarse, de que alguien la vigilaba a ella desde el interior de uno de los ductos de ventilación. El conejo Bonnie no dejaba de observarla, sospechaba de ella, puesto que el gerente y los empleados ni se molestaban en venir hasta aquí solo por ellos.

"_Sacando al gerente y a los empleados del local, solo esa chica humana y su hermano idéntico eran los únicos que tenían acceso aquí, pero solo durante las noches, sin embargo, esta era su segunda noche apenas y la primera no hicieron nada lo que lo puso a pensar: ¿Acaso nos habían reparado a mitad del día? Si ese era el caso nuevas preguntas se formularon en su cabeza._

_¿Cómo lograron burlar a los empleados y el gerente? ¿Cómo supieron llegar hasta ellos? ¿Cómo y por qué razón lo hicieron? ¿Por qué solo nosotros y los nuevos con los que habían sido reemplazados no?_

_Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Desde cuándo le importaba eso? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba? ¿Desde cuándo tenía como…conciencia humana? Ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por tanta preguntas formuladas dentro de esta, miro a sus compañeros, Foxy y Chica estaba escondidos en el techo trepados mientras que Freddy en una pared oculta._

_Los nuevos animatrones no habían sido mejorados por así decirlo, llevándose la mano hacia su cabeza que ahora curiosamente parecía tener pelo y un… ¿Peinado? Okey, esto sí que ya es demasiado raro fue lo que pensó Bonnie, así que dejaría de pensar y se limitaría a asesinar y nada más. Según lo que había escuchado, los nuevos animatrones Bonnie 2.0, Chica 2.0, Freddy 2.0 y Foxy 2.0 aún no habían "despertado" por así decirlo, el globero tampoco y la caja de música parecían tenerla controlada todavía._

—_Empiecen a moverse—escuche una voz en mi cabeza, no me cabía la menor duda que se trataba de nuestro jefe y creador…Golden Freddy—Mátenlos._

_Observe por última vez a la chica, a decir verdad su rostro era bello, no sé porque razón me daría pena manchar ese lindo y delicado rostro con sangre, pero, no se podía evitar, estaba atado a esta maldición y debía obedecer a mi "amo" y señor a toda costa. Retrocedí, pues el ducto por donde la espiaba se encontraba en el suelo y me pareció mejor hacerlo desde un punto más alto, en mi camino me encontré con la nueva Bonnie, que bajo ha caído mi imagen, parece una mujer._

_Llegue hasta la ventanilla del ducto de la bodega que daba con el techo, sin embargo, antes de poder abrir la ventana y atacarla emití un ruido creo que bastante sonoro, y al parecer ella lo escucho porque cuando salí para atraparla, había desaparecido. Lo raro fue lo siguiente, por alguna extraña razón, yo sentía que se encontraba cerca, más cerca de lo que me podía imaginar._

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido? Esa chica…" pensé._


	3. Chapter 3

_**La noche esperar**_

_**Para finalmente poder deambular**_

_**E invitar a los nuevos a jugar**_

_**Después de tantos años en soledad.**_

_**Las mismas canciones debemos tocar, **_

_**Siempre las mismas desde aquel día**_

_**Un impostor que nuestras vidas se llevo**_

_**Y a volvernos desperdicio nos condenó.**_

Kanira se encontraba en el techo como la primera noche, sin embargo, desde un ángulo que hacía imposible que Foxy, Chica o Bonnie la vieran, pero ella si a ellos. El rostro de la joven se encontraba a escasos centímetros de del conejo, y aun así aguantaba la respiración para evitar ser descubierta.

"Que apuesto quedo…" pensó Kanira dando a entender que tenía la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad.

Bonnie ahora se podría decir que era más tierno y esponjoso, pero Kanira le había hecho un peinado estilo emo que le cubría uno de sus ojos, además de colocarle una chaqueta sobre los hombros además de su típico moño. La guitarra la modificó para que fuera removible, y al parecer no tardo mucho el conejo en dejarla, sin embargo, la chica no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo en su rostro y pensamientos…obscenos, los cuales trató de sacar inmediatamente de su cabeza.

_**¡Déjanos entrar! ¡No nos dejes atrás!**_

_**No somos como tú piensas**_

_**Somos pobres almas que no poseen libertad**_

_**Obligados a este rol tomar.**_

_**Desde siempre atrapados estuvimos**_

_**Desde 1987, únete, se nuestro amigo**_

_**O quédate ahí escondido**_

_**Pues ahora estarás…**_

_**¡Cinco Noches en Freddy!**_

_**¿Seguro que aquí quieres estar?**_

_**No lo entiendo. Explícame.**_

_**¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**_

_**¡Cinco Noches en Freddy!**_

_**¿Seguro que aquí quieres estar?**_

_**No lo entiendo. Explícame.**_

_**¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**_

_**¡Cinco Noches en Freddy!**_

Bonnie se marchó al no poder localizarla al igual que Foxy, Chica y Freddy, una vez que estuvo segura de que no había nadie más allí, salió de su escondite y con sigilo intento buscar una forma de llegar al puesto de guardia junto con su hermano lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto, con Karan, las cosas parecían estar algo complicadas ahora con los viejos animatrones reparados y mejorados, le costaba mantener a los nuevos animatrones alejados y al mismo tiempo la caja de música cuando justo llego Kanira a ayudarlo.

Por desgracia, apenas llego, tanto los viejos como los nuevos animatrones los rodearon, y a ellos se le sumo el globero, esto sí que era una situación difícil, y cegarlos con la luz era la única opción, lamentablemente, cegando a todos les resultaba complicado manejar la maldita caja de música.

—Ya me venía venir esto—mascullo Karan—Maldición, son nueve los animatrones con los que tenemos que lidiar… ¿Acaso esto podría ser peor?

—Karan, que sean diez—replico Kanira.

—Ya veo a dónde quieres llegar— dijo su hermano—Está bien.

_**Realmente estamos sorprendidos**_

_**Te pudimos ver de nuevo**_

_**Debiste haberte ido**_

_**Y a este lugar haberle dicho adiós.**_

_**Es más, mucho más,**_

_**Nos parece haberte visto antes acá**_

_**Tu cara nos es familiar**_

_**Pues experto ya eres con las puertas.**_

La cajita de música dejaron de controlarla y contaron los segundos que tenían antes de que llegara, una melodía sonó, ya había llegado el momento, Karan tomo a Kanira y la lanzo contra el techo y después el salto. La marioneta apareció chocando contra los animatrones, dejándolos bastante enredados, cosa que los mellizos no se molestaron en contener la risa.

Sorprendentemente solo con sus manos Kanira se encontraba prendida del techo y su hermano se sostenía de sus piernas. Ambos bajaron y salieron corriendo, jugarían un poco los animatrones.

_**¡Déjanos entrar! ¡No nos dejes atrás!**_

_**No somos como tú piensas**_

_**Somos pobres almas que no poseen libertad**_

_**Obligados a este rol tomar.**_

_**Desde siempre atrapados estuvimos**_

_**Desde 1987, únete, se nuestro amigo**_

_**O quédate ahí escondido**_

_**Pues ahora estarás…**_

—Me encargare los animatrones originales hermano, tú de los nuevos, y…ya después nos encargamos los dos del globerito y la marionetita—dijo Kanira.

—Claro, déjame poca diversión a mí—se quejó Karan—Dame a alguno de los tuyos.

—Bien, me encargare de ambos conejos y ambas patitas, tu encárgate de ambos osos y zorros—suspiro Kani.

—Mucho mejor—rio con malicia Karan.

_**¡Cinco Noches en Freddy!**_

_**¿Seguro que aquí quieres estar?**_

_**No lo entiendo. Explícame.**_

_**¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**_

_**¡Cinco Noches en Freddy!**_

_**¿Seguro que aquí quieres estar?**_

_**No lo entiendo. Explícame.**_

_**¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**_

_**¡Cinco Noches en Freddy!**_

Los hermanos mellizos se separaron tomando caminos distintos, y en cuanto los animatrones, los diez, se lograron liberar de aquel enredo fueron a buscarlos a toda prisa. Estos se dividieron en grupos de a uno por lo que Karan y Kanira decidieron enfrentarlos uno por uno.

Muy a pesar de que cuatro de los diez animatrones tenían mente y conciencia humana, tenían que aprender a usarla y eso solo se podía hacer pensando y siendo muy listo, lo cual, les daba ventaja a ambos hermanos. Un ruido capto la atención de Foxy, quien de inmediato lo siguió hasta lo que parecía ser la despensa donde se guardaban los alimentos.

Este entro y busco, pero no encontró nada, lamentablemente antes de poder salir la puerta se cerró, Karan sonreía con malicia viéndolo a través del vidrio, uno menos, le quedaban tres, y se aseguraría de atraerlos también por aquí. Como la contraparte de Foxy casi era puro cables, fue sencillo para Karan hacerlo un nudo gigante y mandarlo a la despensa.

—Das lastima—se burló Karan yendo por los osos.

-¡¿Quién eres?!—chillo Foxy furioso hablando por fin con el joven humano.

—Oh…no sabía que uno era capaz de hablar—fingió sorpresa Karan— Foxy el Zorro, el causante de la mordida del 87.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto Foxy.

—Alguien que solo busca…diversión—contesto el chico retirándose y yendo por los dos osos que eran los únicos que le faltaba atrapar.

Bonnie había escuchado la risa de la jovencita hasta llegar a la bodega, apenas entro la puerta se cerró con fuerza, la risa de la joven retumbo por todo el lugar, lo cual cabreo demasiado al conejo. Este golpeo con fuerza la mesa rompiéndola y gritando, pues sabía que ella se encontraba allí.

Kanira se encontraba en la completa oscuridad de la bodega observándolo mientras sonreía relamiéndose los labios, reía mientras Bonnie le gritaba y le maldecía diciendo que apareciera. Decidió atormentarlo un poco para más tarde cumplirle su deseo.

—Ara ara…Pero que conejo más malhumorado—hablo la joven— ¿Quién pensaría que detrás de ese aspecto esponjoso se escondía un conejito muy rebelde?

—Quisiera saber qué cosa eres, nunca antes un guardia humano se comporta de esta manera—protesto Bonnie— Tú y tu amiguito idéntico están jugando conmigo y los demás y debes saber, que odio cuando juegan conmigo.

—Primero, no es mi amiguito, es mi hermano, segundo, mejor ve aguantándotela, a mí me gusta mucho jugar—rio con malicia volviéndose a relamer los labios— Más que nada con mi conejito favorito.

"_En aquel momento tenía mil preguntas más, no sé por qué razón me irritaba aquella egocéntrica niña, si, lo dije bien, niña, no es más que una niña en cuerpo de una adolescente, tal vez se debía a que ahora tengo como una especie de consciencia y sentimientos humanos, pero aun así, no era humano en lo absoluto, de lo que si estaba seguro es que a esta chica le gusta jugar rudo y ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Su mirada era la de toda una traviesa… ¿Cómo lo llamarían ustedes los humanos? Ah sí, Gatita y esta gatita de verdad que tenía garras"_

Bonnie se lanzó sobre Kanira quien lo esquivo con total facilidad, riendo se prendió al techo y comenzó a caminar en cuatro patas por este, definitivamente ella no era una humana común y corriente pensó Bonnie. Sin embargo, aquellos movimientos, aquella risa, además de rabia causaban en el conejo una sensación que le provocaba bastante calor, y eso no parecía tener explicación.

"_**El amor es una especie de sentimiento que vive dentro de los corazones humanos, y un androide no sabría de qué se trata, pues muy a pesar de que tuviera un cerebro y corazón artificial humano, le costaría entender y acostumbrarse a ello, sin embargo, no es imposible que los sientan junto con otras clases de emociones humanas"**_

**Noche 2. 4 A.m.**

—Realmente…has cambiado mucho a cuando era una niña, mi querido Bonnie—dijo Kanira—Te has vuelto un conejo asesino de porquería.

— ¿Y ahora de que carajos estás hablando?—escupió el conejo.

Bonnie intentaba por todos los medios intentar atraparla, pero al parecer y extrañamente ella era mucho más veloz y ágil que él, aunque él noto que ella no quería hacerle nada y trataba de estar más a la defensiva que a la ofensiva, cosa que no podía explicar el porqué. En aquel momento llego Bonnie 2.0, pero no queriendo ayudar a su contraparte original, sino queriendo el mismo o ella misma, atrapar a la escurridiza niña.

Kanira hizo puchero puesto que arruino su momento de diversión con su conejo favorito, y con gran facilidad logro poner fuera de lugar al conejito color azul. Una vez que lo hizo bajo un poco la guardia, Bonnie lo aprovecho para intentar atraparla, pero ella detuvo sus manos a tiempo.

La acorralo contra la pared, Bonnie estaba por asesinarla, sin embargo, su cuerpo no se movía, se quedó viendo a la niñata durante un largo rato sin darse cuenta que poco a poco iba liberando el agarra provocando que ella se liberara de sus brazos. Inmediatamente se trepo sobre el logrando escapar por los ductos de ventilación, encontrándose asi con Chica y Chica 2.0 a las cuales logro burla con gran facilidad.

— ¡Chica!—exclamo Bonnie.

—Ella no es una humana—dijo Chica.

—No, y sino la atrapamos junto con su hermano no lo sabremos nunca—dicho y hecho los dos se pusieron a perseguirla.

A decir verdad el juego fue bastante entretenido, sin embargo, los animatrones más que nada los originales, tenían poca paciencia del juego, y ahora Kanira y Karan nuevamente se encontraban rodeados por los diez animatrones, incluyendo al globero y a la marioneta. Los dos aun sonreían dando a entender que aún se encontraban con energías para seguir jugando un poco más, para su desgracia no los animatrones.

De repente, los diez se agarraron con fuerza la cabeza, cosa que extraño a los mellizos, Kanira se acercó a paso lento al conejo y llevo su mano hacia su cabeza acariciándolo un poco y cerrando los ojos. En aquel instante, algo pareció moverse dentro del gorro de la chica, y solamente Bonnie lo noto pero sin darle mucha importancia debido a la caricia de ella.

"Esa caricia… ¿Ella fue la que me reparo?" pensó Bonnie aun con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Mátenlos" ordeno una voz en la cabeza del conejo.

Ante esa orden, Bonnie y los demás reaccionaron, volviendo nuevamente al juego, Karan sonreía y estaba a punto de seguirles el juego cuando una mano se lo impidió. Vio que su hermana ya no tenía más esa sonrisa cínica en el rostro, sino una mirada seria, muy seria y fría.

Karan sabía que esa mirada significaba algo, justamente aquello que ambos tanto habían anhelado desde que tomaron el empleo de guardia de seguridad en la pizzería. El chica movió su cuello haciéndolo sonar, y Kanira hizo lo mismo con sus manos y brazos.

—Parece la hora de los juegos ha terminado—hablo Karan.

—Sí, y verdaderamente ansiaba esto mi querido hermano—prosiguió en hablar Kanira.

—Yo también mi querida hermanita—fueron las últimas palabras de Karan.

La sonrisa regreso en ambos, sin embargo, esta no era la típica traviesa y divertida que ponían para cuando querían jugar, no, ahora era una mucho más tétrica y tenebrosa, y no está de más decir sádica. Vieron como los ojos de los animatrones pasaban de ser de su color normal a unos de color negro mezclados con rojo como si fueran sangre.

—Están siendo controlados, increíble que luego de que nosotros los hayamos reparado aun él pueda controlarlos—bufo Kani.

—Bueno pues, vamos a tener que liberarlos—ordeno Karan


	4. Chapter 4

La marioneta fue la primera en atacar y sorprendentemente, Kanira la atrapo con facilidad y con una sola mano, el globero, quien había sido el siguiente, intento atacar a Karan, quien lo detuvo con una de sus piernas. Los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos y después a los ocho animatrones que aún estaban siendo controlados, un segundo basto para que la marioneta y el globero estuvieran en el suelo hechos pedazos.

Dejaron caer sus gorras, revelando suaves y peludas orejas de lobos, se acomodaron sus pantalones de jeans liberando de un pequeño agujero en estos unas colas de lobos también, Karan se quitó el parche de su ojo izquierdo mostrando que este era color rojo, Kanira se acomodó el flequillo de su ojo derecho revelando que este también era de un color rojo. Ambos se relamieron los labios mostrando grandes, blanco y filosos colmillos, sin embargo, aquello no era todo.

Kanira alzo sus brazos mientras estos se volvían de metal y sus manos, dedos y uñas se transformaban en unas poderosas garras y Karan de saco el pantalón mostrando unas piernas de robot lobuna bastante poderosas.

_**Hay un tren en la estación**_

_**La esperanza viaja en su interior**_

_**Si el azul se ha vuelto gris**_

_**Es la hora tengo que partir**_

_**En el recuerdo estarás siempre**_

_**Quiero cambiar el final,**_

_**Esta historia debe terminar.**_

—Que la verdadera fiesta comience hermano—dijo Kanira.

—Estoy de acuerdo—concordó Karan.

_**No es tan fácil, sé que intentaran si**_

_**Aunque sus trucos se me, puedo volver a caer**_

_**Por eso miro al frente, no los quiero ver si.**_

_**Tierra de lobos ya ves**_

_**Aun no aprendí a perder,**_

_**Hoy cruzare la línea sin dudar, romperé las cadenas.**_

Bonnie 2.0 se lanzó contra ellos, Kanira preparo sus garras y cuando se encontró a unos metros le abrió la cara, dañándole la superficie y el exoesqueleto del rostro, además de que con la otra garra arrancarle el brazo, hiriéndola gravemente. Apenas Bonnie 2.0 cayó al suelo Chica fue la siguiente en atacar, Kani salto sobre ella abriéndole la mandíbula y arrancándole ambas manos, tanto el nuevo conejo como la nueva patita terminaron en el suelo de la misma forma que sus versiones originales.

Karan, a decir verdad, no fue suave con Foxy y Freddy 2.0, con sus patas desgarro el estómago del oso dañando gravemente su superficie y su exoesqueleto, mientras que al zorro literalmente lo dejo sin cabeza. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera de combate, y aprovechando que Foxy 2.0 era puro cables, enredaron a los cuatro nuevos animatrones en menos de cinco minutos y los convirtieron en una gran bola de nudos.

—Que decepción, ciertamente estos nuevos animatrones pueden ser nuevos y mejorados pero son un montón de chatarra—bufó Karan— Ahora entiendo porque la mayoría de los niños cuando sale un juguete nuevo, prefieren los viejos.

—Sí, después de todo, son los más entretenidos y divertidos—opino Kanira bostezando— Ahora… ¿Quién será el siguiente?

_**Fui cordero al comenzar, como lobo tengo que acabar**_

_**Golpe tras golpe encaje solo, en el camino me quedo**_

_**La ilusión muy pronto se perdió.**_

_**No es tan fácil, sé que intentaran si,**_

_**Aunque sus trucos se me, puedo volver a caer**_

_**Por eso miro al frente, no les quiero ver si.**_

Los cuatro animatrones originales seguían bajo el control de alguien, y parecía que daban una batallas más brutal que antes, cosa que a los mellizos pareció agradarles, Kanira se enfrentó a Bonnie y Chica y Karan a Freddy y Foxy tal y como lo acordaron desde el inicio de la noche. Mientras que en lo más recóndito de la pizzería, en lo que parecía ser una puerta antigua de detrás de la bodega, se encontraba una gran habitación, y en el centro de la habitación, una silla ocupada.

— ¡¿Quién demonios son esos guardias?!—bramo una voz bastante furiosa.

_**Tierra de lobos ya ves, aun no aprendí a perder**_

_**Hoy cruzare la línea sin dudar, romperé las cadenas**_

_**Miro hacia el horizonte, sé que estas**_

_**Ya termino la espera sí.**_

_**No es tan fácil, sé que intentaran si**_

_**Aunque sus trucos se me, puedo volver a caer**_

_**Por eso miro al frene, no les quiero ver si.**_

Kanira se prendió del techo y Karan de las piernas de su hermana y así evitar un buen golpe debido a que el oso los lanzo, los dos se encontraban exhaustos, realmente los animatrones originales daban una buena pelea a muerte. Viendo la situación en la que se encontraban y su actual estado, Kanira no tenía más opción, se quitó el collar de púas de su cuello y lo estiro alargándolo como si fuera una soga y los amarró sin problemas.

—Esos dos jóvenes…—mascullo la voz nuevamente—Sera mejor que los mantenga vigilados a partir de ahora y en adelante.

Los viejos animatrones regresaron a la realidad sin entender que era lo que les había pasado, mucho menos entendían por qué se encontraban amarrados hasta que vieron a los gemelos sanarse entre ellos las diversas heridas que tenían por todo el cuerpo. Para ese momento, Kanira tenía su cola y sus orejas cubiertas al igual que su ojo, Karan también había escondido nuevamente su cola, sus orejas, sus piernas y se había vuelto a poner el parche en el ojo.

Los dos no le tomaron importancia y se disponían a arreglar a los nuevos animatrones y así no ser despedidos para en cuanto dieras las seis dentro de dos horas. A diferencia del trabajo duro que hicieron con los originales, ahora solo tenían que poner las partes que ellos habían arrancado de los androides en su lugar nuevamente, y una vez que terminaron, los colocaron en su lugar, incluyendo a la marioneta junto con el globero.

—Bueno…creo que será todo por el momento—hablo Kanira sobándose el hombro.

—Sí, ahora… ¿Qué haremos con ellos?—inquirió Karan dirigiendo su vista hacia los animatrones.

— ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?—pregunto Freddy el oso.

—Es cierto hermano ¿Dónde están nuestros modales? Mi nombre es Kanira, pero díganme Kani—se presentó Kani.

—Yo soy Karan, su hermano mellizo mayor—prosiguió en presentarse Karan— Nosotros dos…somos cyborgs.

— ¿Cyborgs?—musitaron los cuatro animatrones-Entonces…

—Somos mitad humanos, y mitad androides—aclaro Kani.

_**Tierra de lobos ya vez, **_

_**Aun no aprendí a perder**_

_**Hoy cruzare la línea sin dudar**_

_**Romperé las cadenas.**_

_**Hoy cruzare la línea sin dudar, **_

_**Miro hacia el horizonte, se que estas**_

_**Lobo sin luna llena ¿Dónde vas?**_

_**Buscas un aire limpio ¿Dónde estás?**_

**Noche 2. 6 a.m.**

"_Dieron las seis, vi como los hermanos mellizos se marchaban no muy contentos del local debido a que no teníamos en claro las respuestas que ellos pensaron que teníamos. El silencio entre ellos y nosotros una vez que los demás robots fueron puestos en su lugar, fue verdaderamente incomodo, nuestras miradas se cruzaban con las de ellos, más que nada la mía con la de la chica._

—_Buscamos a un animatron del cual pensamos que solo ustedes saben de su ubicación—comenzó a hablar Kanira—Es por eso…que nosotros dos los reparamos._

— _¿Uno de los nuestros? ¿Quién?—cuestiono Foxy._

—_Golden Freddy—contesto Karan._

_No hizo falta decir que nos sorprendimos ante tal respuesta, y tampoco mencionar que con tan solo el hecho de pronunciar su nombre vi como los dos se clavaban ellos mismos los colmillos en sus labios. Eso sí, lo que verdaderamente nos sorprendió era el hecho de que hubiera humanos que salieran vivos luego de un reencuentro con nuestro jefe y creador._

_Ninguno de nosotros revelo el paradero, ni la puerta escondida en la bodega, muy a pesar de que estábamos agradecidos de que ellos dos nos hubieran reparado no revelaríamos nada, absolutamente nada, solo nos pusimos firmes y les dijimos que no sabíamos, y que el tiempo en repararnos fue en vano porque los que verdaderamente sabían eran los nuevos animatrones. Vi sus rostros para cuando terminamos de responderles, en seguida vi que Kanira, creo que se llamaba Kanira la chica, pudo captar en seguida que mentíamos, y aun así no dijo nada._

_Se marcharon, nosotros regresamos a la bodega y el local abrió, aunque no dudaba de que los volvería a ver esta misma noche."_

El turno de la segunda noche acabo, Karan y Kanira llegaron a su departamento algo decepcionados y frustrados. Apenas llegaron los dos lanzaron un bramido y el mayor golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared haciéndola pedazo.

Una tercera persona entro a la casa minutos después y los vio en aquel terrible estado, por lo que prefirió no molestarlos. Salió del departamento y se encamino hacia el local en donde los dos jóvenes regresarían esta misma noche: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, ya liberados del agarre del collar de Kanira estaban hablando respecto a los mellizos y a su relación con su jefe Golden Freddy, Bonnie, sobretodo, era el que estaba más interesado en saber cuál era aquella relación mientras que al resto no parecía tomarle mucho importancia. Por ende, el conejo violeta se decidió a investigar con o sin ayuda, no sabía por qué quería o tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, solo…la tenía.

—Veo que no han cambiado en lo absoluto—dijo una voz sorprendiéndolos.

— ¡Mike!—exclamaron tres de los cuatro animatrones felices.

Mike Schmid, el anterior guardia de seguridad en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y el único sobreviviente de todos los que han sido empleados del loca, sobreviviendo incluso la sexta y séptima noche. Luego de la remodelación de la pizzería no volvió a trabajar allí, por lo que se marchó y no se le ha visto otra vez.

Como era de esperarse, la relación entre él y los animatrones originales comenzó con el pie izquierdo, sin embargo, comprendió en seguida que ellos solo eran almas en desgracia y que tenían vida propia, lo que lo llevo a mejorar su relación cuando Bonnie comenzó literalmente a vivir a causa de una pequeña niña. Al ver el repentino interés del conejo violeta hacia la joven hibrida loba androide provoco una mirada seria en el rostro del guardia, dándole a entender a todos que el conocía a los mellizos.

—Karan y Kanira antes fueron seres humanos completos, no siempre fueron unos cyborgs—empezó a explicar Mike— Y también…formaron parte del grupo de cinco niños que desapareció en esta pizzería antes de ser remodelada…y los dos únicos sobrevivientes.

— ¿Sobrevivientes? ¿Sobrevivientes de qué?—pregunto Bonnie.

—Hace quince años los encontré a los dos en una casa abandonada con un cartel en la puerta que decía "mudanza por luto", supongo que ese era su antiguo hogar la verdad no sé, no hablan mucho de eso—continuo hablando— Cuando los encontré Karan estaba sin piernas y Kanira sin brazos, las cabezas rapadas y con puntos alrededor de esta y cerca de sus corazones.

Los dos se encontraban al borde de la muerte, así que los lleve rápido a urgencias, el médico me dijo que estaban a mitad de un proceso de transformación y si dicho proceso no se completaba al menos la mitad ellos dos morirían. Llamo a un experto y logro salvarlos, se volvieron unos cyborgs lobos y al despertar, juraban que el responsable de todo fue Golden Freddy.

Yo los adopte como mis sobrinos, me los lleve lejos para tratar de hacer que olviden sus dolorosos pasados, sin embargo, ellos al parecer jamás lo olvidaron, estudiaron robótica y todo lo relacionado con la tecnología para vengarse de Golden Freddy algún día.

La historia de los gemelos dejo a los animarones sin habla y horrorizados, ahora todo tenía sentido, entendían él porque los mellizos querían saber la ubicación de su jefe, todo se resumía en una sola palabra: Venganza. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de ser conocidos de Mike o no, sean familiares o no, no iban a revelarle el paradero de Golden Freddy.

No obstante, por ser conocidos de su amigo Mike, no dejarían que los nuevos animatrones los mataran, por muy dolorosas que sean las ordenes de Golden Freddy en su cabeza, al menos intentarían llevarse bien y por lo menos entablar una amistad como la que los animatrones originales tuvieron y seguían teniendo con aquel guardia de seguridad. Aunque, considerando que comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, iba a ser muy difícil tratar de mejorar la situación, más que nada la de Bonnie con Kanira.

—Los veo esta noche, vendré con mis sobrinos a hacerles compañía un rato—dijo Mike retirándose del establecimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Hace quince años…_

_Karan y Kanira Rize eran dos niños de seis años de edad que ingresaban a la famosa pizzería junto con sus padres y tres de sus mejores amigos, sentándose en una mesa cercana a la ventana. Esperan al mesero para que les tome la orden y después los cinco pequeños se dirigen al escenario donde se encontraban los animatrones para oírlos cantar y tocar._

_El conejo Bonnie era el animatron favorito de Kanira, y Foxy, era el favorito de Karan, su madre les había hecho unos peluches a mano de ambos robots y los cuales ambos hermanos llevaban siempre consigo. La música, la canción, los mellizos amaban bailar y cantar al compás de los animatrones, en ocasiones, el dueño le permitía tocar el piano a Kanira, lo cual, parecía atraer varios clientes._

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**Aaahhh…**_

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

_**Este lugar te encantara**_

_**La mejor pizza del mundo se sirve aca**_

_**Ven a Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza ya.**_

_Kanira amaba el lugar, y eso cualquiera podía notarlo, hasta su hermano mellizo, sin embargo, su hermano fue el único que noto que su amor iba más allá de la pizza, al parecer, su amor se centraba en el animatron con forma de conejo y de color violeta. Luego de haber comido la deliciosa pizza, los cinco niños regresaron el escenario a esperar el postre, fue ahí, cuando lo que vio ella no supo si solo fue su imaginación o fue real pero juro que los ojos de Bonnie se movieron._

— _¿Eh?—inquirió Kanira._

— _¿Qué ocurre Kani?—pregunto Karan acercándose a ella_

—_Bonnie…nada…—respondió Kani marchándose con su familia y sus amigos una vez terminada su visita._

"_Su voz, despertó en mí una sensación totalmente diferente, lo que provoco que pudiera mover los ojos a voluntad propia, siguió viniendo cada día, a la misma hora de siempre, se sentaba en la misma mesa junto a la misma ventana. Estoy creyendo, que su dulce voz fue lo que me permitió vivir"_

_Kanira tenía la leve sospecha de que su conejo tenia vida, pues en su consciencia sospechaba que este la observaba y sin ser demasiado disimulado, al menos para ella, puesto que el resto de su familia no lo notaba. Hasta que un día, ocurrió el incidente con el animatron Foxy, esa vez, fue la última vez que Kanira, Karan y su familia ingresaron al local._

_La pequeña niña lloro aquel día, antes de traspasar la puerta y desaparecer para siempre, Kani se sorprendió cuando vio al mismísimo Bonnie saludándola a ella y solo a ella con la mano y sin que nadie lo notara. No lo dudo ni un instante y le conto a su hermano, cosa que el en un principio no se lo creyó y solo se dispuso a decir adiós a la pizzería._

_**Magia nocturna cuando oigo tu voz**_

_**Hechizo de luna me atrapo**_

_**Es un misterio de luces y calor**_

_**Que nos domina: siéntelo.**_

_Triste de no poder volver y averiguar el cómo y porque su lindo y dulce conejito tenia vida, la pequeña niña lloró, pataleó, con la esperanza de convencer a sus padres pero, lamentablemente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Se encerraba en su habitación y a la hora del almuerzo ella preferiría "morirse de hambre" y al ser llevada a la fuerza a la mesa, tiraba la comida que le preparaban._

_Asi fue durante unas cuantas semanas, hasta que logro finalmente convencer a su hermano, ambos y junto a sus tres mejores amigos quienes también se encontraban en el mismo estado que Kanira, después de la escuela se escabulleron y se dirigieron a la pizzería. Al ingresar, puesto que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron al escenario en donde se deberían encontrar los animatrones._

_No había ni una sola alma en la pizzería, y para su desgracia tampoco se encontraban los animatrones, cosa que decepciono y entristeció mucho a Kanira, dando a entender que estaba a punto de llorar. De pronto, los cinco niños escucharon una dulce melodía que parecía provenir de la puerta de donde salían los meseros._

— _¿Mi Bonnie estas ahí?—pregunto Kanira desesperada corriendo hacia la puerta._

— _¡Espera, Kanira! ¡Ven acá no podemos entrar ahí!—exclamo Karan preocupado persiguiéndola._

— _¡Kanira, Karan espérennos!—grito uno de sus amigos._

_**Grita con fuerza si estas vivo**_

_**Solo así conseguimos romper el esquema**_

_**Solo así conseguirás, tener el control.**_

_**Esto no es nada, ve acércate a mí**_

_**Deja tus miedos, olvídalos, **_

_**Alza tus manos, hazme una señal**_

_**No me preguntes nada más.**_

_Atravesaron la puerta, pero no había nada detrás de esta, aun así la musiquita no ceso. Se tomaron de la mano para no separarse, entonces la música se detuvo al igual que ellos, en frente de una puerta._

_Respiraron profundo y entraron, todo estaba a oscuras, su sentido de la vista no fallaban, pero los otros cuatro aún estaban activos. Escucharon ruido y gritos de parte de todos, sintieron como por la fuerza algo o alguien los separaba de las manos._

_Un olor provoco que poco a poco fueran perdiendo la conciencia, Kanira fue la primera en despertar unas horas más tarde, logrando ver algo a pesar de que su vista fuera algo borrosa. Parecía ser la misma habitación, pero ahora un poco más iluminada, su cabeza le dolía y unos minutos después se percató de que se encontraba amarrada de pies a cabeza._

_Para su mayor horror, se vio así misma desnuda, su cabeza estaba rapada y sus brazos, literalmente no estaban, a su lado se encontraba su hermano Karan, en el mismo estado, solo que esta no tenía piernas. Vio que tanto su pecho como el de ella parecía tener como una especie de cicatriz cortada, también su cabeza, intento gritar pero extrañamente su voz no le salía._

— _¿Oh? ¿Despertaste?—inquirió una voz sorprendida—Creí que te había sedado lo suficiente como para que no despertaras al menos no en dos horas más._

—_Ka…Kanira…huye—musito Karan con apenas un poco de aire en los pulmones._

— _¿Tú también despertaste?—cuestiono la persona misteriosa algo ya molesta._

— _¡Karan!—grito horrorizada por fin la pequeña niña._

_**Grita con fuerza si estas vivo**_

_**Solo así conseguirás romper el esquema**_

_**Solo así conseguirás tener el control.**_

_**Válvula de escape**_

_**Energía y a volar**_

_**Písalo a fondo, rómpelo.**_

— ¡Aahh!—despertó chillando Kanira.

— ¿De nuevo esa pesadilla?—interrogo Karan.

—Parece que si—dijo Mike apareciendo en la habitación.

Kanira no recordaba con exactitud cómo es que logro escapar de allí junto con su hermano, pero si recordaba a aquella persona, o mejor dicho, a aquel oso, si, en efecto, así era, un oso, conocido como Golden Freddy. También recordaba estar tanto ella como su hermano tirados en las escaleras de su casa, la cual tenía un cartel de "mudanza por luto" en la puerta.

Recordó incluso, que perdió el conocimiento y despertó nuevamente en lo que parecía ser un hospital, tenía la cabeza vendada, sus brazos, sorprendentemente regresaron, no obstante, no eran los mismos, eran unos robóticos. En la cama de al lado estaba Karan con unas piernas robóticas, aunque, eso no era lo único que tenían de diferente.

En el espejo tenían un ojo de diferente color, Kani tenía el derecho color rojo y Karan el izquierdo, una pequeña cola sobresalía de las sabanas al igual que las orejas en el vendaje.

—Veo que has despertado pequeña—sonrió un joven sentado en una silla al lado de su cama— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Quién…quién eres?—inquirió asustada Kani.

—Me llamo Mike, Mike Schmid—respondió el joven.

Mike conto que solo los hallo tanto a ella como a su hermano medios muertos en las escaleras de la que antes era su casa, ser un cyborg fue lo que les había devuelto la vida a ambos, y que a partir de ahora, pensaba en adoptarlos a los dos como sus sobrinos. Fue entonces cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que solo estaban ellos dos, faltaban sus tres amigos, los cuales al parecer no lograron escapar de las garras de Golden Freddy.

_**El mundo gira sin piedad**_

_**Alrededor de la pasión**_

_**Caminos cruzados debes elegir**_

_**La suerte ya no estás**_

_**Oscura el alma del mortal**_

_**Que sufre y no hace nada más**_

_**Leyendas deben de acabar**_

_**Esconde tu llanto.**_

"Durante quince años el corazón de Karan y Kanira se llenó de completa oscuridad, odio, ira y sed de venganza, repararon a mis viejos amigos solo para saber el paradero de Golden Freddy para encontrarlo, destruirlo y así rescatar a sus amigos" pensó Mike.

"Siempre creí que los animatrones estuvieran vivos, después de que Bonnie me saludara al marcharnos, hice todo lo posible por investigar y eso ocasiono que llevara a mis amigos a un grave peligro, ahora no pienso desperdiciar mi segunda oportunidad de vivir, acabare contigo Golden Freddy, y rescatare a mis amigos" pensó Kanira.

_**Debes saber que el tiempo no espera**_

_**Debes pensar que no todo llega**_

_**Oscura la luz que a ti te ciega**_

_**Oscuro el poder que quieres lograr.**_

_**Sentir la magia y nada más**_

_**Es el embrujo de tu fe**_

_**Preguntas al viento a donde llegaras**_

_**Silencio lo entenderás.**_

"La venganza…es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno". Walter Scott.

_**Debes saber que el tiempo espera**_

_**Debes pensar que no todo llega**_

_**Oscura la luz que a ti te ciega**_

_**Oscuro el poder que quieres lograr.**_

_**Leyendas, recuerdos deben acabar**_

_**Esconde tu llanto**_

_**Oscura la luz que a ti te ciega**_

_**Oscuro el poder que quieres lograr.**_

—No sé quién es ese oso, no sé porque nos secuestró el día en que fuimos a su pizzería, porque nos transformó en…esto, pero de algo si estoy segura Kanira—hablo su hermano Karan—De aquí no nos iremos, sin haber destruido a ese oso de pacotilla y rescatar a nuestros amigos.

—Karan, Kanira, no pienso detenerlos, pero si les pido que tengan cuidado, y que me dejen acompañarlos en el resto de las noches—pidió Mike.

—Está bien tío Mike—dijo Kanira.

Kanira simplemente se levantó y salió a la terraza, el viento era bastante frio, sin embargo, el cielo estaba iluminado por un bello sol.

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**Aaahhh…**_

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

_**Este lugar te encantara**_

_**La mejor pizza del mundo se sirve acá**_

_**Ven a Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza ya.**_

_**Podres ver al conejo Bonnie la guitarra tocar**_

_**Al oso Freddy y la pollita Chica cantar**_

_**Y el zorro Foxy de la emoción te hará gritar**_

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza es el mejor lugar.**_

"Si tan solo tuviera una pista, que…no solo me llevara a tu paradero, sino también del porque has hecho todo esto…Golden Freddy" pensó Kanira apretando con fuerza los puños.

—Kanira…—la llamo su hermano— Deja de cantar esa canción solo te provocaras mucho más dolor.

— ¿Qué quieres?—mascullo Kani algo molesta.

— ¿Qué haremos con los animatrones una vez que Golden Freddy sea asesinado? No los nuevos sino los viejos—dudo Karan observando a su hermana melliza mayor.

—No se puede hacer nada, ellos están atados a ese lugar, no pueden salir, esa es su maldición, están vivos, pero condenados por toda la eternidad—explico Mike.

_**Magia nocturna cuando oigo tu voz**_

_**Hechizo de luna me atrapo**_

_**Es un misterio de luces y calor**_

_**Que nos domina: siéntelo.**_

_**Grita con fuerza si estas vivo**_

_**Solo así conseguimos romper el esquema**_

_**Solo así conseguirás, tener el control.**_

—Bonnie…—susurro Kanira.

—Tu… ¿Estas comenzando a sentir algo por una maquina con forma de conejo?—arqueo una ceja Karan observando a su hermana melliza.

_**Esto no es nada, ve acércate a mí**_

_**Deja tus miedos, olvídalos, **_

_**Alza tus manos, hazme una señal**_

_**No me preguntes nada más.**_

_**Grita con fuerza si estas vivo**_

_**Solo así conseguirás romper el esquema**_

_**Solo así conseguirás tener el control.**_

—Tks, si como no… ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de un androide?—rio con ironía.

—Que tiene de malo…tú no eres una humana completa—replico Karan.

—No me hagas reír—resoplo Kani.

_**Válvula de escape**_

_**Energía y a volar**_

_**Písalo a fondo, rómpelo.**_

"Ve preparándote…Golden Freddy" pensó Kani.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Yo solía ser un hombre con sueños y metas, en mi corazón yacían las dos carreras que más amaba: la robótica y la cocina… ¿Ilógico no creen? Estudie robótica en mi juventud y en mis tiempos libres, practicaba cocina._

_Combinando mis habilidades en la robótica con mi fuerte pasión por la cocina, di vida a lo que hoy se conoce actualmente como Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza, que además de buena comida, poseía una gran atracción para niños y niñas de todas las edades: animatrones robóticos._

_Con mis propias manos, he dado vida a Freddy el Oso, Bonnie el Conejo, Chica la Pollita y Foxy el Zorro. Mi negocio estaba en la cima, casi no cambia un alma de todas las familias iban y venían._

_Mas clientela trajo, una pequeña niña que venía muy seguido con su familia, ella había escrito una canción que atraía el doble de clientes del número habitual, subía al escenario con los androides, muy cerca del conejo, y cantaba, cantaba como un ángel. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que ocurrió la desgracia._

_**Pocas horas de sueño**_

_**No logre dormir**_

_**La excitación **_

_**Fue a demostrar su poder en mí.**_

_**Aún recuerdo a flor de piel**_

_**El rugido atronador que surgió**_

_**Cuando la luz se apago**_

_**Y el concierto comenzó.**_

_Uno de mis animatrones, Foxy el zorro, se descontrolo, mordiendo a uno de mis clientes, toda mi vida cayó en picada a partir de aquel momento, solo venía una o dos familias cada tanto pero no se quedaban, pedían comida para llevar y se marchaban. La familia de aquellos dos pequeños se fue para siempre, y me sumí en una gran depresión, para empeorar mi situación, mi pizzería fue cerrada._

_Ya no sabía qué hacer, no tenía absolutamente nada, enloquecí, mi corazón se volvió negro, pero lo que más me enfureció, fue ver que toda la ciudad se rebozaba de la felicidad al ver que ya todo "estaba bien" al cerrar mi local. Tantos proyectos en mente, tantas nuevas ideas, tantas cosas las cuales ahora serian en vano._

_**Y allí estabas tú y mil mas**_

_**Entre brazos y gritos voy a estallar**_

_**Tú, siempre tú**_

_**Para enloquecer**_

_**Mucho por andar, rezo por llegar**_

_**Ahora conduzco hasta el quinto infierno**_

_**Y no hago más que pensar en la próxima vez.**_

_Solo una esperanza me quedaba, y esa eran aquellos mellizos con su música y canto, ofrecía sus padres mucho dinero puesto que eran mi última salvación, lamentablemente no me escucharon y cerraron sus puertas en mi cara. Una implacable ola de ira se apodero en aquel momento de mí, fue entonces cuando decidí vengarme, con mis conocimientos de mecánica y robótica, me transforme en Golden Freddy._

_Mi negocio cerró, mis animatrones fueron llevados a la bodega y yo permanecí oculto en mi pizzería, si iban a cerrar, entonces que lo hagan conmigo adentro, aunque, he de admitir que al parecer Dios parecía estar de mi lado. Pues escuche, tiempo después, la puerta abrirse de mi local, y desde mi escondite, los vi._

_La desaparición de los cinco niños jamás fue planeado el secuestro, pero, viendo como el grupito de niños ingresaban y más específicamente los dos mocosos que serían mi salvación se encontraban entre ellos, y claramente, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Revisaba los planos de ideas que tuve que desechar, y lo decidí, ellos dos serian mis queridos Maoleen y Miyen, los animatrones lobos mellizos, pero para mi desgracia, escaparon y no los volví a ver…hasta ahora._

—_Así que… ¿Han regresado a mi….Maoleen, Miyen?—inquirí sonriendo con malicia—Esta vez no dejare que se me escapen y para ello…utilizare la reparación de los animatrones originales en su contra._

—_Mi señor…—musito Freddy, el oso original—Debe saber que también hay cierta información que podría interesarle._

— _¿Y qué es?—pregunte._

—_Tal parece…que entre Maoleen y Bonnie original hay cierta…atracción—contesto Freddy._

— _¿En serio? Jajaja….Jajajajajaja—reí a todo pulmón._

_**Vamos a parar, hay que descansar**_

_**Y comenzar a calentar motores**_

_**Porque hoy de nuevo estare**_

_**Frente a ti otra vez ¡Oh!**_

_**Sin dudar ni un momento**_

_**A tu encuentro ire**_

_**Y si no estas**_

_**Mi mundo ya no existirá sin ti.**_

—_También…ellos han regresado en busca de venganza sobretodo, y para rescatar a sus amigos—termino de hablar Freddy, el original._

— _¿Así que quieren venganza eh?—cuestione sin dejar de sonreír, esos dos mocosos me estaban retando a un juego, bien, en ese caso, vamos a jugar pequeños._

_**Mi objetivo es conseguir **_

_**Que podamos olvidar tu y yo**_

_**Hoy es tiempo de gritar**_

_**Y mañana de recordar.**_

_**No fue un sueño no**_

_**Y ahora aquí**_

_**El volante pegado a mis manos ya**_

_**Cerca de ti, pronto te veré.**_

—_No los ataquen por el momento, pero si manténganlos vigilados, más que nada a la futura parejita de lobo y conejo—ordene._

_**Mucho por andar, rezo por llegar**_

_**Ahora conduzco hasta el quinto infierno**_

_**Y no hago más que pensar, en la próxima vez.**_

_**Vamos a parar, hay que descansar**_

_**Y comenzar a calentar motores**_

_**Porque hoy de nuevo estaré**_

_**Frente a ti otra vez.**_

_Ciertamente, Maoleen y Miyen me han sorprendido, aunque al ser mitad androides deben estar pensando por su lado humano, como Kanira y Karan, queriéndose vengar de mí y así encontrar a sus amiguitos. No niego que he pensado muchas veces si en lo que hice estuvo bien o no, un humano con corazón pensaría que está mal, sin embargo, yo ya no soy humano, al menos no lo era cuando los capture._

_Ellos eran mi única esperanza, mi única salvación de poder regresar la gloria a mi local, y sus padres me lo negaron cuando estaba claro que tanto el como ella, mas que nada la mocosa, querían regresar. No volteare al pasado, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ahora que esos dos cyborgs han regresado, juro que no los dejare escapar tan fácilmente de aquí._

—_Maoleen, Miyen, no, Kanira, Karan, solo esperen mis pequeños lobos—dije mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja—Muy pronto, los terminare, muy pronto…serán verdaderamente Maoleen y Miyen the Wolves._

**Noche 3. 12 a.m.**

Los gemelos se encontraban de cabeza en sus respectivas sillas de guardia, su "tío" Mike vigilaba las cámaras de seguridad y los animatrones origianles, solamente Chica, Bonnie y Foxy, les hacían compañía, puesto que Freddy había desaparecido y a nadie parecía darle mucha importancia. Los tres solo estaban allí por petición de su antiguo amigo y tio de los mellizos, mientras este vigilaba la cámara, Foxy y Chica comenzaron a hablar y luego de unos minutos vieron que los mellizos eran buenas personas.

Chica parecía agradarle mucho Kanira, lo mismo Foxy con Karan, sin embargo, Bonnie no parecía tolerarlos muy a pesar de todo, no se llevaba bien ni con Karan mucho menos con Kanira luego del juego de búsqueda de la segunda noche. Al chico decidió ignorarlo, cosa que le resultaba fácil, pero a quien no podía ignorar era a la chica y detestaba el no saber porque.

Para Karan y Kanira, no tenían sentido seguir quedándose las noches, ninguno de los animatrones le aporto nada acerca del paradero de Golden Freddy, aunque si sabían que lo ocultaban, no les reclamaban ni nada. Con la ayuda del anterior guardia darían localización, claro, si es que Bonnie y Kani no se arrancaban los ojos con sus peleas.

— ¡Me estas cansando intento de lobo súper desarrollado!—mascullo Bonnie.

—Gran insulto conejito esponjoso y tierno que no pudo contra una hibrida robótica—replico Kani.

— ¡Basta los dos, dejen de pelear de una maldita vez!—exclamaron Karan y Mike ya hartos de sus peleas.

—Desperdicie tiempo de mi valiosa vida arreglándote conejo de porquería… ¿Y asi me lo agradeces?—bufo Kani.

—Si tanto tiempo desperdiciaste la solución es sencilla… ¿Por qué no me desarmas y ya? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¡Después de todo yo no te pedí que me repararas, es más, estaba mejor estando apagado!—bramo el conejo marchándose.

Karan, Mike y Kanira observaron al conejo marcharse, muy a pesar de haber dicho lo que dijo, los dos hermanos pudieron detectar cierta inseguridad y además de tristeza en ella, como si por un lado agradeciera que lo hayan reparado, y por el otro no. Algo pasaba con el conejo y el lobo semi robótico parecía tener ya una razón, la cual necesitaba confirmar con el resto de los animatrones.

Foxy y Chica ilustraron que Bonnie fue el primero de los cuatros en "vivir" por así decirlo, lo llamaban vivir debido a que ellos sentían algo diferente a su programación, antes de que ocurriera la mordida. Eso llamo la atención de los tres, así que se dispusieron a escuchar la historia del conejo Bonnie, el cual, vivió gracias a una humana.

Esa humana era una niña nada más, no debía tener más de seis años, venia al local con unos amigos y su familia todos los días a la misma hora, exactamente a las doce y media del mediodía. La primera vez que vino, esa pequeña se acercó al escenario, parándose justo en frente del conejo, llevo su mano hacia el rostro de este acariciándolo y después regresando a su lugar y así fue todos los días.

Algunas veces esa niña cantaba una bella canción con uno de los niños del grupo tocando a veces el piano y otras veces una guitarra, un día se apareció con un peluche, un juguete, hecho por la madre, en brazos. La sonrisa y la voz de aquella niña dieron vida al animatron Bonnie el conejo, sin embargo, también provoco que él se enamorara perdidamente de ella sin saber lo que era en verdad enamorarse.

—Ahora que Bonnie tiene consciencia humana, cerebro y corazón, por muy artificiales que sean, se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por esa niña—explico Foxy— Y no verla, no saber que fue de ella en estos quince años le provoca inmenso dolor, debido a eso, por un lado desea estar apagado y por el otro agradece estar reparado.

—El piensa que esa pequeña regresara al igual que ustedes esperan encontrar a Golden Freddy—finalizo Chica.

Mike se compadeció, Kanira y Karan estaban perplejos y atónitos, más que nada la hermana melliza mayor, quien luchaba por contener las lágrimas, no sabían cómo contarles esto a los animatrones o si en verdad decirles la verdad: de que Kanira era la niña de la cual Bonnie se enamoró. Apenas terminaron de relatar la historia, la joven se paró y se decidió a caminar un poco, dejando algo confundidos a Foxy y Chica.

"¿Qué haras ahora Kanira? Tu corazón en estos momentos no puede negar el hecho de que estas comenzando a amar como una adulta a ese conejo" pensó Karan observando como su hermana se alejaba.

"Debes aclarar esto cuanto antes Kani, tu corazón está lleno de dudas y decisiones, y sino tomas la adecuada, no lograras tu cometido de vengarte de Golden Freddy y rescatar a los otros niños" pensó Mike.

Bonnie yacia sentado en una de las mesas de la pizzería que estaba junto a la ventana, observaba el cielo nocturno y sin saber que una joven loba lo observaba a él.

"Esa mesa…es la misma en la que me sentaba con mi familia, entonces Chica Foxy tenían razón, Bonnie esta…" pensó Kanira cuando fue interrumpida por su hermano.

—Kanira…—dijo Karan con una mirada seria y fría en su rostro— Piensa muy bien lo que harás, tu eres un cyborg, mitad robot, mitad humana, ese conejo un robot completo.

Kanira no dijo nada, tan solo se dedicó a dirigirle una mirada a su hermano y a marcharse en dirección a la bodega, suspiro frustrada, no sabía que hacer o que decir, o si hacer o decir algo. Enterarse de que ella era la razón por la cual su conejo favorito sintió lo que era vivir por primera vez y conocer el sentimiento del amor, le hacían sentir extraña.

Necesitaba pensar, pensar en lo que verdad sentía por él, debía admitir que desde que lo reparo, algo había cambiado en ella, y ahora todo lo tenía bastante claro, no solo su conejo se enamoró de ella, ella también se enamoró de él. Lamentablemente, sentía que su amor estaba prohibido, debido a que ella todavía tenía algo de humana.

— ¿Qué hago?—se preguntó a sí misma—Bonnie…


	7. Chapter 7

**Noche 3. 2 a.m.**

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**Aahh…aahh…**_

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

_**Ven que este lugar te encantara**_

_**La mejor pizza del mundo aquí esta**_

_**Ven a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ya.**_

_**Podrás ver al conejo Bonnie la guitarra tocar**_

_**Al oso Freddy y a la pollita Chica cantar**_

_**Y el zorro Foxy de la emoción te hará gritar**_

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza es el mejor lugar.**_

Un fuerte golpe interrumpió a Kanira quien se encontraba cantando en la bodega, la puerta se vino abajo dejando ver a un Bonnie bastante alterado y atónito, cosa que intimido un poco a Kanira. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el conejo la agarro de ambos brazos y la arrincono contra la pared.

Bonnie pudo percibir como el cuerpo de la cyborg temblaba, lo cual le pareció raro, ya que en estas dos, ahora tres noches que la conocía, había visto en ella una mínima muestra de miedo. Parecía una persona completamente diferente, incluso estaba luchando contra las lágrimas.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa canción?—pregunto sin rodeos Bonnie y alterándose más al ver que ella no le correspondía— ¡Responde loba sarnosa! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa maldita canción?!

Hubo silencio, ella no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, primero que nada se preguntaba cómo es que Bonnie la había escuchado si la mesa en donde estaba se encontraba a una distancia de la bodega que le era imposible escucharla. Trago con nerviosismo, al parecer tenía que tomar una decisión de inmediato, si decirle la verdad o…mentirle.

—Mi…prima…Maoleen—mintió Kanira— ¡Fue una de las niñas desaparecidas junto conmigo y mi hermano.

— ¡Mientes loba sarnosa! ¡De donde sacaste esa canción! ¡Dime la verdad!—bramo Bonnie.

Había dentro de Bonnie ira, rabia y algo de miedo, Kanira no podía comprender porque, mientras tanto, a través de las cámaras, Karan, Mike y los dos animatrones restantes, ya que el oso seguía sin aparecer, observaban aquella escena, los dos primeros con miradas serias, y los dos últimos algo asombrados, y preocupados. Tanto Chica como Foxy sabían a que se debía la actitud de su amigo conejo, no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería creer que esa niña que le dio vida estuviese en manos de su jefe.

"_Un hermano conoce a la perfección los sentimientos y secretos de su hermana, más aun si ambos son mellizos, se cree que los gemelos, ambos hombres, ambas mujeres o un hombre y mujer, siempre están conectados. Podemos parecernos en apariencia física, ser distintos en cuanto a personalidad, sin embargo, nuestra conexión siempre será la misma, en el sentido en que, podamos ver lo que esa pasando por la cabeza del otro._

_He sido el hermano mellizo mayor de Kanira durante veintiún largos años, soy solo cinco minutos más grande que ella y la conozco de pies a cabeza por muy cerrada que se haya vuelto en estos últimos quince años. Por ello, desde que aceptamos el trabajo de guardia, me pude dar cuenta de que ella, en estos momentos, se está enamorando, o de hecho ya lo está, del animatron conocido como Bonnie el conejo, su robot favorito de niña._

_Mande a Foxy y a Chica a buscarlo y sin que ella lo notara subí el volumen de las cámaras para que él fuera el primero en dar el paso, debido a que, y conociéndola a mi hermana, se quedaría callada hasta el final. Vi como ese robot tiro la puerta, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a gritarle, esperaba que con esto arreglaran sus diferencias pero no, el miedo venció a Kani y termino mintiéndole."_

Bonnie la soltó, todavía sin creerle, y se marchó, a los pocos minutos ingreso Karan ayudando a su hermana.

— ¿Decidiste mentirle?—cuestiono Karan— ¿Estas segura de que hiciste lo correcto hermana?

—Ya no se en que creer Karan—contesto su hermana.

Bonnie se encontraba destruyendo todo a su paso en una de las habitaciones del local, quería olvidar todo lo que ocurrió en estos últimos treinta minutos, a Kanira cantando la canción, ella diciéndole e insistiéndole de que era de su prima Maoleen quien había desaparecido junto con ella y su hermano. Lo que faltaba era esto justamente, llega una loba sarnosa la cual le hace la vida imposible y ahora esta le relata que su prima era la niña de la que se había enamorado.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, aquella dulce y tierna niña, su dulce y tierna niña… ¿Se encontraba ahora en manos de Golden Freddy? No, no podía ser verdad. Podia detestar a la loba sarnosa pero estaba eternamente agradecido de haberlo reparado, pues su meta era esperar el regreso de su niña.

_**Recorrió largo tiempo en su reloj**_

_**Peleó para ser lo que es hoy**_

_**Luchador y testarudo y como no**_

_**Cariñoso y tierno como yo.**_

_**Sin pensar me enseñaba a reaccionar**_

_**Al calor de su lumbre y su voz**_

_**Un bastón le ayudaba a caminar**_

_**Pero él era duro como yo.**_

"_Un gusto conejo Bonnie, mi nombre es…a partir de hoy vendré todos los días"_

_**Y el camino se acabó su mirada dulce y gris voló**_

_**Y su luz se apagó la llama del candil que hace tiempo ardió, **_

_**Y su voz susurraba y susurraba**_

_**Liberadme de todo el dolor.**_

_**Una vez de pequeño me canto**_

_**La canción que de niño aprendió**_

_**Carcajadas comenzaron a sonar**_

_**Porque él era alegre como yo.**_

"_Bonnie mira…jeje eres tú, le pedí a mi mama que me lo hiciera"_

"_Podrás ver al conejo Bonnie la guitarra tocar"_

_**El nos dijo adiós, va a reunirse pronto con su Dios**_

_**Y su luz, se apagó como una llama, del candil que hace tanto tiempo ardio**_

_**Y su voz, susurraba y susurraba**_

_**Liberadme de todo el dolor.**_

_**Quiero terminar con el dolor**_

_**Liberadme de todo el dolor**_

_**Quiero terminar con el…dolor.**_

"_Adiós Bonnie"_

—Mi niña… ¿Qué habrá sido de ti realmente?—se preguntó Bonnie al borde del llanto.

Ahora más calmado, Bonnie se puso a pensar las respuestas que la loba sarnosa le había dicho, le dolía, pero tenía que admitirlo, las probabilidades de que no fueran cierto por mucho que él lo deseara eran demasiado bajas. ¿Qué pasaría si esa loba decía la verdad y su niña se encontraba en las garras de su jefe Golden Freddy?

Estaba completamente confundido e indeciso, para averiguarlo, tenía solo una opción, revelarle a los mellizos la ubicación de Golden Freddy, pero no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. ¿Y si resultaba ser mentira y traicionaba a su jefe por nada? Literalmente lo mataría y no volverá a ser reconstruido por la loba de eso estaba completamente seguro. Pero si no era así, lo único que le quedaba era quedarse callado y olvidarse de ella para siempre.

**Noche 3. 4 a.m.**

"_Hace quince años, una pequeña niña humana fue la que me dio vida, esa niña venia todos los días, sonriente se sentaba en una mesa junto a la ventana y venia al escenario con un pequeño juguete similar a mí. Era feliz, y me ayudaba a seguir con mi labor, después de la mordida, no la vi más, y yo me quede en el mismo lugar, esperándola, solo de pensar en volver a verla me animaba para continuar estando bajo las ordenes de Golden Freddy"_

Bonnie respiro profundo, entrando a la cabina del guardia en donde vio nuevamente a su amigo Freddy el oso el cual estuvo desaparecido durante varias horas haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. No le tomo importancia y su vista se centró en la loba, de que tenía relación con su niña eso era indiscutible, y quería saber más, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Se acercó a ella para hablar, sin pelear, cuando de pronto, cayó al suelo con la cabeza adolorida, nuevamente podía escuchar las órdenes de Golden Freddy, no obstante, esta vez el dolor fue algo corto. Al cesar Kanira y Karan fueron los que cayeron al suelo agarrándose la cabeza y gritando de dolor.

— ¡Kanira, Karan!—exclamo Mike asustado.

"Me alegra volver a verlos…Maoleen, Miyen…" escucharon en su cabeza.

—Maldito bastardo…—mascullo Karan.

— ¡¿Dónde estás oso de mierda?!—vocifero Kanira.

Nadie entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, un momento los tres animatrones estaban en el suelo adoloridos recibiendo ordenes de Golden Freddy y acto seguido, eran los mellizos quienes se encontraban ahora recibiendo ordenes de su jefe y creador en su cabeza. Un momento, eso fue lo que pensó Bonnie… ¿Solo tres de ellos cayeron al suelo? Observo a su amigo Freddy el oso, e inmediatamente lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo contra las cámaras.

Apenas cayo, los gemelos parecían haber recuperado total control de su cuerpo, el dolor disminuyo, calmándose y viendo al responsable, Kanira furiosa hizo aparecer sus garras y tomo al oso de su cuello apretándolo. Podía oírse el sonido de la superficie y parte el exoesqueleto quebrándose, al parecer habían encontrado a un traidor en el grupo.

—Solo tomando desprevenido a este oso recobramos nuestros cuerpos, pero la voz que escuchamos era la de Golden Freddy—musito Kanira— ¿Dónde está? Mejor habla sino quieres terminar peor que Foxy.

— ¡Oye!—chillo ofendido el zorro.

Freddy no hablaba y decía nada, estaba en su derecho, Bonnie, Foxy y Chica solo lo miraban decepcionados, Mike serio y frio, ocultando que la verdad era que estaba molesto, mientras que Kanira y Karan estaban más que molestos. Mostraban sus colmillos, gruñendo y respirando con dificultad, sus ojos mostraban a las verdaderas bestias que llevaban dentro.

Freddy solo se lomito a reír con malicia, al mismo tiempo en que era golpeado y hecho añicos por los gemelos, los cuales, se exasperaban más a medida que ese oso traidor reía. Muy a pesar de sus intentos, no lograban hacerlo hablar, y eso, provocaba que más ira y rabia en los hermanos.

— ¡Habla de una vez maldito oso de pacotilla! ¡Te hare sufrir hasta que abras la boca oso de mierda!—Tu maldito jefe nos arruino la vida convirtiéndonos en esto…se ha olvidado de ti en cuanto mejoro esta pocilga, mi hermano y yo te reparamos para que nos ayuden y aun así… ¡Tu no haces esto!

Era la primera vez que Karan y Mike veían a Kani furiosa pero verdaderamente furiosa, dejándolos sorprendidos y sin poder disimularlo, Bonnie, Foxy y Chica intentaban contener el miedo que aquella cyborg loba les provocaba, Freddy aun intentaba mantener la calma y la sonrisa, pero muy en el fondo tenía miedo. Sin saber que todos y cada uno de ellos eran observados por solo una persona, o mejor dicho animatron.

Golden Freddy furioso, pues sabía que solo estando en conexión con Freddy y Freddy 2.0 podía manipular a los otros animatrones inclusive a los que no eran parte de la pizzería. No le quedaba más opción que ya lanzar a Bonnie 2.0, Chica 2.0, Foxy 2.0 y Freddy 2.0. Obviamente tenía otro as bajo la manga pero prefería usarlo para el final que ahora, puesto que si fracasaban, estaría acorralado.

Los nuevos animatrones hicieron acto de presencia menos la marioneta y el globero, los cuales aún seguían destruidos, de inmediato lograron captar que los nuevos robots querían una sola cosa, a los mellizos, y evidentemente, ellos no se dejarían atrapar fácilmente. Debían proteger a Mike, el solo era un humano simple y ordinario, los mellizos se preparaban para pelear cuando sorprendentemente, quienes los defendieron fueron los animatrones originales.

— ¡Kanira, Karan, corran, llévense a Mike lejos de aquí!—ordeno Bonnie.

— ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!—dijo Foxy.

—Tío Mike huye—dijo Kani mirando a su tío.

Mike accedió a irse no muy confiado, Chica protesto de que ellos no se hayan ido por igual, y como era de esperarse, ellos al ser los dos guardias, tenían que quedarse por lo menos hasta las seis de la mañana y aún faltaba para esa hora, lo que les daría tiempo de ayudarlos. Entre Bonnie y Kanira descuartizaron por completo a Freddy mientras que Chica, Foxy y Karan se encargaban de Freddy 2.0, pensando que esos dos osos debían de ser los más importantes para Golden Freddy.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Grupo de inútiles traidores!—grito furioso Golden Freddy—Bonnie 2.0. Chica 2.0 y Foxy 2.0 tráiganmelos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**No quiero hacer canciones**_

_**Sobre amor y paz, no hay razón**_

_**Me siento incapaz de volver a engañar**_

_**Dentro de mí hay algo**_

_**Que no que explicar, es mortal**_

_**Como un desgarro de rabia interior**_

_**Es una espina en el corazón.**_

Bonnie y Kanira peleaban contra Bonnie 2.0 mientras que Karan y Foxy peleaban contra Chica 2.0 y Foxy 2.0, por su parte, Chica tenia amarrados a ambos Freddys y esperaba a que sus amigos terminara para así tener unas respuestas de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque claro, para los mellizos no necesitaban respuesta puesto que ya sabían de quien era la culpa.

—Oso de mierda—mascullo Karan.

_**Fuiste tú quien mentía**_

_**Despreciando mí amistad**_

_**Convirtiendo el cielo en el infierno**_

_**Y ahora todo acabo.**_

_**Oso**__** traidor, no vales nada**_

_**Siembras veneno al hablar**_

_**Reventaras y tus entrañas **_

_**Para los buitres serán.**_

La pelea iba a ser difícil, más que si los animatrones originales estaban del lado de los mellizos, por lo que decidió regresarlos a donde pertenecían. En pocos minutos, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, junto a Freddy y Freddy 2.0 y el resto de los nuevos animatrones rodeaban a los gemelos.

Ambos bufaron, no les sorprendía el hecho de que Golden Freddy jugara sucio, pero sonreían con malicia al ver que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerlos nuevamente ya sea mediante la fuerza bruta. Si querían encontrarlo a él y a sus amigos debían enseñarle que ellos no se iban a dejar capturar tan fácilmente y menos por el bastardo que le arruino la vida.

Se decidieron a acorralar a los nuevos primero que nada, sin embargo iba a ser difícil ya que esta vez, los viejos hacían de escudo para evitar cualquier ataque, a diferencia de la otra noche, cuando todos peleaban separados. Eran los dos hermanos contra los ocho animatrones, obviamente que ahora que trabajaban en equipo no iba a ser sencillo derrotarlos.

Además está el hecho de que Kanira no se atrevía a lastimar a Bonnie, no después de todo lo que le contaron Chica y Foxy acerca sobre como su conejo comenzó a vivir. Lo miro detenidamente, en sus ojos no mostraba señal alguna de poder evitar este control mental que lo tenía atado, los ojos ahora eran mucho más aterradores que cuando lo conoció.

"No soporto tener que verlo en ese estado…supongo que no me queda de otra" pensó Kanira dando un paso adelante.

—Kanira…—musito serio Karan.

_**Solo hay que hacer promesas**_

_**En televisión y ganar**_

_**Somos borregos, creemos en ti**_

_**Los jefes de la guerra**_

_**Te veneran sin dudar**_

_**Y cada día aprietas aún mas**_

_**La última gota de sangre caera.**_

—"Un gusto conejo Bonnie…"—dijo Kanira fingiendo una sonrisa—"Mi nombres es _Kanira_, a partir de hoy vendré todos los días.

"Kani…" pensó su hermano mirándola y luego dirigió su vista hacia el conejo.

_**Fuiste tú quien mentía**_

_**Despreciando mi amistad**_

_**Convirtiendo el cielo en el infierno**_

_**Y ahora todo acabo.**_

_**Oso**__** traidor, no vales nada**_

_**Siembras veneno al hablar**_

_**Reventaras y tus entrañas**_

_**Para los buitres serán.**_

—"Bonnie mira…jeje eres tú, le pedí a mi mama que me lo hiciera"—rio Kani nuevamente—"Podrás ver al conejo Bonnie la guitarra tocar"

"Esas frases…esa loba pulgosa…"reflexiono el conejo.

A pesar de estar bajo control de Golden Freddy, sus cinco sentidos aun funcionaban, no controlaba su cuerpo, pero sus sentidos y pensamientos si, y se quedó atónito ante las frases provenientes de la que hasta ahora había llamado loba sarnosa. Cayó al suelo, tratando de controlarse, lo cual eso le dio la oportunidad a los mellizos, más que nada a Kanira, de atacar a los demás sin ninguna dificultad.

**Noche 3. 6 a .m**

Mike miraba el reloj preocupado, por mucho que esos niños no sean sus sobrinos les había tomado cariño, y verdaderamente los consideraba parte de su familia; diez minutos desde que dieron las seis con diez minutos y todavía nada. La puerta se abrió de golpe repentinamente, los mellizos ingresaron al apartamento todo lastimados y con algo de dificultad para caminar.

Mike vio horrorizado el estado en el que estaban, una de las garras de Kanira había sido arrancada, Karan perdió varios colmillos y estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Los dos cayeron al suelo inconscientes pero gracias a Dios todavía vivos, Mike corrió a ellos tomándolos en brazos y depositándolos en las camas mientras marcaba a alguien por el teléfono.

Bonnie no dejaba de llamar traidor a Freddy, gracias a las frases de Kanira, regreso a la normalidad y justo a tiempo para ayudar a los gemelos a escapar, en cuanto los dos se fueron, comenzó él a descuartizar a cada uno de los animatrones. Lleno de ira pidió a gritos hablar con Golden Freddy de inmediato, puede que era su jefe, pero ya no lo sería más, lo que acababa de hacer era completamente imperdonable.

Chica y Foxy veían a su amigo con algo de terror, ciertamente entendían porque él era el segundo más aterrador después de Freddy, esa ira acumulada había sido sellada desde que eran obligados a matar a los guardias y ahora la estaba liberando toda completa.

— ¡Sal de una maldita vez oso de porquería!—bramo Bonnie.

—Ya, ya, ya, tranquilo mi querido Bonnie—musito una voz a sus espaldas sonriendo.

—Por fin das la cara maldito bastardo—mascullo el conejo.

_**El tiempo perdido habló**_

_**La soledad es la angustia de un Dios**_

_**La muerte de nuevo, trampa cruel**_

_**La espada porta su maldición.**_

_**Pues heridas no pueden curar**_

_**Si desenvaina un hombre caerá**_

_**No pensar sobrevivir.**_

—Maldito…fuimos tus malditos esclavos por varios años a cada guardia que nocturno que se presentaba por el puesto—replico aún más molestos el conejo— ¿Cómo te atreves…? Nos tienes a nosotros y aun así… ¡Te atreviste a arruinarles la vida a una pequeña niña y a su hermano! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de arruinarle la vida a MI niña?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Sencillo, luego de la mordida solo ellos dos eran mi única salvación, pero sus padres me negaron sus voces y talentos—contesto Golden Freddy con suma tranquilidad—No desaproveche la oportunidad cuando los vi entrar junto con sus amigos.

Iban a hacer míos sea como sea ya sus tres amigos, bueno, no podía arriesgarme a que hablaran.

—Desgraciado…maldito…bastardo… ¡No te lo pienso perdonar!—grito Bonnie con todas sus fuerzas

_**Sangre y pasión, justicia del alma**_

_**Buscando alguna razón**_

_**Para morir y ya no sentir**_

_**Su acero forjado al dolor.**_

_**Los buitres surcando el cielo arderán**_

_**Presagia la historia de un mal final**_

_**Mato con su espada su hijo murió**_

_**Y entre tinieblas su grito se oyo.**_

**Noche 4. 12 a.m.**

— ¡Freddy!—vociferaron dos voces y acto seguido la puerta del local se vino abajo.

Kanira y Karan ingresaron al local, los se dirigieron a la bodega en donde vieron una de las paredes corridas, percatándose del pasadizo secreto, sabían que era una trampa, no obstante, no les importo y se adentraron en él. Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser como una cueva subterránea perteneciente al local o en este caso el sótano, el cual era bastante amplio.

Tres cajas fuertes del tamaño de un ser humano presenciaron mientras caminaban, sin percatarse de los ojos bien grandes que se encontraban en su interior. No tardaron mucho en dar finalmente con aquel desgraciado oso dorado que les arruino la vida, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo.

Los nuevos animatrones y Freddy original estaban a su lado, mientras que en un rincón se encontraban Bonnie, Foxy y Chica en un estado bastante deplorable que hizo que a Kani se le encogiera el corazón.

—Bonnie…—tartamudeo sin aire ella.

—Kanira…por favor…huye…—susurro él sin poder moverse.

_**Ya nada tiene valor**_

_**Solo el deseo de verles callar**_

_**No dormir para luchar.**_

_**Sangre y pasión, justicia del alma**_

_**Para no morir y ya no sentir**_

_**Su acero forjado al dolor.**_

—No vale la pena más resistirse a mí, mejor ríndanse y únanse—sonrió Golden Freddy— ¿Qué dicen…Maoleen, Miyen?

_**Sacando la de de venganza arrasó**_

_**Y un pueblo entero aniquiló**_

_**Clamando con sangre, su cuerpo quedó**_

_**En viejas leyendas, la muerte de un Dios.**_

_**Pero su espada un hombre cogió**_

_**Y esta historia jamás terminó**_

_**La maldición resurgió.**_

_**Sangre y pasión, justicia del alma**_

_**Buscando alguna razón**_

_**Para morir y ya no sentir**_

_**Su acero forjado al dolor.**_

Los gemelos abrieron sus ojos bien grandes, sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar, trataban por todos los medios mantenerse de pie, con fuerza apretaron sus puños y dientes, el único ojo que ambos tenían de un distinto color se tornó de un rojo muy brillante, lo cual Golden Freddy noto y supo de inmediato lo que había hecho: los había hecho enojar. Miraron al desgraciado con ira y rencor, a paso lento iban acercándose sin importarles si debían o no luchar contra el resto de los animatrones después de la paliza de la noche anterior.

Bonnie 2.0 se decidió a atacar a Kani, pero ella lo esquivo con suma facilidad, arrancándole las extremidades una por una, tal y como lo hizo Bonnie al enterarse de quien era ella, lo mismo hizo Karan con Foxy 2.0, y en poco tiempo, todos, incluyendo al oso traidor original se encontraban desarmados. Por primera vez en su vida, Golden Freddy sintió miedo, retrocedía a medida que vio que los jóvenes cyborgs se acercaban hacia él.

Bonnie, Chica y Foxy contemplaban con absoluto asombro la fuerza bruta de los jóvenes lobos, al ser llamados por esos nombres, los cuales pensaron que Golden Freddy se los iba a poner una vez que fueran androides, hizo estallar la bomba en su interior.

—Jamás…vuelvas a llamarnos por esos nombres—amenazo Maoleen tomando al oso del cuello y estrujándolo con fuerza.

—Un dueño de una pizzería que secuestra a cinco niños inocentes para convertirlos en máquinas solo para devolverle la fama a si local es una blasfemia—mascullo Miyen.

—Quince años…esperamos para este momento…—Maoleen arrojo a Golden Freddy contra una pared—Quince años…viviendo con este tormento que tu causaste…no solo a nosotros sino a nuestros tres mejores amigos.

—Antes de que te perforemos tu superficie y tu exoesqueleto oso desgraciado dinos solo una cosa—continuó hablando Miyen— ¿Dónde…están…nuestro…amigos? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

—Como si fuera a decirles y…como si fuera a permitir que un par de mocosos me ganen—sonrió Golden Freddy.

Todo paso muy rápido que los mellizos, cegados por el odio y la sed de venganza no lo vieron venir, Bonnie, Foxy y Chica se quedaron petrificados, sobre todo Bonnie el conejo, el cual veía como su niña, no, su mujer ahora, era atravesada justo en el pecho por una de las garras de Golden Freddy. Ambas manos del oso dorado ahora habían atravesado a ambos hermanos, arrancándoles el electroimán que usaban como corazón.

Retiro su garra llevándose consigo ambos corazones, los cuerpos semi robóticos y semi humanos de los mellizos cayeron inertes al suelo, Golden Freddy rio mientras estrujaba ambos electroimanes destruyéndolos por completo. Sabía perfectamente que sin ellos, no sobrevivirían en lo absoluto, y por ende, podría volver a reconstruirlos esta vez para que no pudieran desobedecer ninguna de sus órdenes.

— ¡Kanira!—grito horrorizado Bonnie y al borde del llanto— No…no…no puede ser…Kanira…

"Esto no podía ser verdad, mi pequeña niña, la pequeña niña de la cual me enamore y he vuelto a ver convertida en una bella y dulce señorita…no…esto no podía estar pasando, mi dulce Kanira, fue asesinada por Golden Freddy frente a mis ojos y los de mis amigos" pensó Bonnie.

— ¡Freddy!—chillo furioso Bonnie levantándose con algo de dificultad— ¡Ahora si morirás!

"_No quiero decirte adiós, no todavía, no me importa si no salgo vivo de esta pelea, Kanira, tú me otorgaste la vida, me has reparado y ahora feliz, me doy cuenta de que compartes los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo hacia ti, por ello, hare todo lo posible por tener de regreso en mis brazos, acabare con Golden Freddy por ti, y por tu hermano y una vez que todo esto termine, te prometo siempre permanecer a tu lado"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Noche 4. 2 a.m.**

_**Oculto bajo un cielo **_

_**Más oscuro que el abismo**_

_**Me siento solo y frio**_

_**Sucumbiendo ante el destino.**_

_**No oigo mis gritos.**_

_**Tan solo mis latidos**_

_**Cuando ya has perdido toda humanidad**_

_**Vagas desolado ya no hay redención.**_

— ¡Bonnie, Chica, Foxy!—la voz de Mike irrumpió, venia corriendo a toda velocidad con un sujeto, un poco más mayor que él, con lentes y una bata blanca— ¡Distraigan a Golden Freddy, mi amigo aquí fue quien les salvo la vida a los mellizos una vez y lo hará de nuevo!

— ¡Maldito guardia descarado como si lo fuera a permitir!—bramo Golden Freddy con la intención de matarlos pero los tres animatrones se interpusieron entre él y ambos humanos.

— ¡Tu batalla es con nosotros ahora no lo involucres a él!—exclamo Foxy.

_**Sombras de un recuerdo atrapado en mi interior**_

_**Versos que se olvidan sin su autor**_

_**Caigo en el silencio sin poder decirte adiós**_

_**Lágrimas de un ángel sin perdón.**_

_**Movidos por el miedo**_

_**Seducidos por el odio**_

_**Cayendo en la desgracia**_

_**Profecía anunciada.**_

— ¡Muévanse montón de hojalata! ¡No estorben!—Golden Freddy intentaba por todos los medios atravesar a los viejos animatrones para así llegar hacia Mike y el medico que reparaba a Kanira y Karan, sin embargo, no podía atinarle por muy veloz que fuera.

Definitivamente iban a destruirlo, Bonnie mas que nada quería destruirlo, sin embargo, todo a su tiempo, la sed de venganza y el odio de Kani y Karan fue lo que los mantuvo con la guardia baja y eso Golden Freddy lo había aprovechado para atravesarlos. En cierto modo él quería descuartizarle los miembros uno por uno, pero tenía que mantener la calma al menor hasta que terminaran de reparar a su amada y a su hermano.

Mantenía su mente en equilibrio, al igual que Chica y Foxy, tenía que resistir, cada tanto veía a la joven cyborg lobo y a su hermano ser reparados lo más rápido que podían, como deseaba estar a su lado y tomar de su mano hasta que ella despertara. Sacudió su cabeza esquivando un ataque de Golden Freddy justo a tiempo, no tenía que distraerse, debía distraerlo, si distraerlo, porque quien se encargaría de destruirlo definitivamente serian Karan y Kanira.

— ¡Mike!—vocifero Foxy.

—Todavía falta muchachos resistan—aviso Mike.

— ¡Es fácil decirlo!—replico Chica.

**Noche 4. 2 a.m.**

_**Toda la rabia que pudo atrapar**_

_**La trajo guardada en su corazón**_

_**La venganza está muy cerca**_

_**Se hace silencio.**_

_**Camina muy lento no quiere perder**_

_**Ningún momento que le haga olvidar**_

_**El pasado, el recuerdo de su enemigo.**_

Mike observaba con detenimiento como su amigo medico los reparaba, el cual había llamado ayer por la mañana apenas sus dos sobrinos regresaron heridos pero no gravemente por Golden Freddy y los demás animatrones. El daño no era grave, pero aun así el medico sugirió reposo, obviamente el consejo fue ignorado.

Como lo supuso, pidió a su amigo medico permanecer con ellos al menos dos noches más, lo cual acepto y al irse los dos hoy por la noche, decidieron seguirlos sin que ellos se dieron cuenta. El daño esta vez era mucho peor que antes, y tomaría tiempo, no tanto pero tardaría.

— ¡Mike!—se desesperó Foxy.

—La paciencia es una virtud—dijo Mike.

—No en este caso no—bramo Chica.

— ¡Date prisa!—exclamo Bonnie.

—Ya casi amigo…—aseguro el médico.

— ¡Resistan no falta mucho!—afirmo Mike.

— ¡¿Cómo conseguirás repararlos, destruí sus electroimanes?!—vocifero Golden Freddy.

—Destruiste sus electroimanes eso es cierto, pero yo son licenciado en robótica y mecánica, creo yo mis propios electroimanes y cerebros positrónicos, y por ende le pude salvar la vida a estos dos jóvenes las veces que quiera sin que ellos pierdan sus recuerdos—explico el médico.

_**Castraron su linaje**_

_**Rompieron su familia**_

_**Y ahora entre las brumas suele estar.**_

_**Lejos del tiempo**_

_**Tu alma vigila por ti**_

_**Está lloviendo**_

_**Las lágrimas del cielo hoy caerán.**_

— ¡Ahora si con más razón los asesinare!—chillo Golden Freddy.

— ¡Como si te dejara!—Bonnie logro darle un golpe en el estómago con su rodilla y arrancándole uno de los brazos— ¡Foxy, si se nos presenta oportunidad arranquémosles las extremidades, pero no le atravieses el pecho! ¡Chica, amarra las partes y protégelas!

— ¡Entendido!—sonrieron los dos animatrones.

Bonnie le pasó uno de los brazos a Chica y junto a Foxy a toda velocidad se disponían a volver a atacar a Golden Freddy, mientras que Mike y el medico continuaban con la reparación de los mellizos. Ya no faltaba mucho, gracias a Dios, y hasta el momento el zorro y el conejo solo habían logrado arrancarle una sola pieza

_**La sangre perdida la van a pagar**_

_**De su contrario no tendrá piedad**_

_**Gira el rostro, solo hay odio**_

_**En su mirada.**_

_**Con su victoria la paz llegara**_

_**Cierra los ojos antes de matar**_

_**Alza el brazo, mira el cielo**_

_**Grita fuerte.**_

—No puedo hacer mucho peleando, reemplace sus electroimanes pero no están terminados—dijo el doctor—Funcionaran pero solo por unos momentos, no deben precipitarse aunque en esta situación dudo mucho que escuchen.

— ¿Al menos funcionaran para que ellos den el golpe final?—pregunto Mike.

—Sí, la cuestión es que al ser electroimanes no terminados, colapsaran en cuestión de minutos—finalizo la explicación el médico—Deben derrotarlo cueste lo que cueste de inmediato.

_**Descansa ya su mente**_

_**Sobre su frio acero**_

_**Todo en un instante**_

_**Se acabó.**_

_**Lejos del tiempo**_

_**Tu alma vigila por ti**_

_**Está lloviendo**_

_**Las lágrimas del cielo hoy caerán para ti.**_

Los ojos de los gemelos se abrieron de golpe y se levantaron, justo a tiempo puesto que Foxy y Bonnie no podían retenerlo por mucho tiempo más, todo paso muy rápido, a una velocidad se aparecieron detrás de Golden Freddy y con sus garras Kanira lo atravesó justo en el pecho. Mantuvo su mano dentro durante un largo tiempo, Golden Freddy ahora se encontraba estático, su cuerpo temblaba y apenas se oía que podía respirar.

Tanto Karan como Kanira sonrieron con malicia en cuanto ella retiro su garra arrancándole el electroimán del pecho, el oso dorado cayo, todavía con algo de vida, Kani apretó el electroimán con fuerza destruyéndolo pero el trabajo no finalizaba allí. Llego el turno de Karan, quien se posicionó al lado de la cabeza de Golden Freddy, este, en un intento por huir, lo que recibió fue una patada en su cráneo, siendo este destruido junto con el cerebro positrónico.

Finalmente, finalmente luego de quince años, Karan y Kanira habían logrado cumplir con su objetivo, bueno, al menos solo una parte, destruir a Golden Freddy, aquel oso bastardo que les arruino la vida convirtiéndolos en cyborgs. Sonrieron antes de caer inconscientes al suelo, los electroimanes habían colapsado, aunque no había de que preocuparse ya por eso, puesto que ahora si tenían tiempo para repararlos con paciencia.

Se llevaron a los nuevos animatrones junto debido a que antes de irse, y si lograban derrotar a Golden Freddy, los gemelos habían pedido al médico que les colocara cerebros positrónicos y electroimanes asi formarían parte de su grupo.

**Noche 4. 4 a.m.**

—Bonnie, deberías calmarte, ellos estarán bien—aseguro Foxy—Kanira estará bien.

—Eso espero—musito Bonnie todavía preocupado.

— ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ella fue la niña que te dio la vida?—sonrió Chica.

—Sí, lo sé, es increíble, y pensar que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y varios insultos—sonrió Bonnie recordando las otras noches cuando no habían más que pelear entre ellos.

En cierto modo Bonnie nunca imagino que la volvería a ver luego de la mordida que Foxy le dio a ese tipo en 1987, mucho menos cuando este fue intentado de reparar y evitar sin éxito que atacaran más guardias. No obstante, cuando Kanira y Karan los repararon vio una posibilidad de volverla a ver y vaya que esa posibilidad se cumplió.

Su niña, Kanira, la que le otorgo la vida cuando apenas era una pequeñita de seis años, y ahora, que la volvía a ver, quince largos años después, se había convertido en toda una señorita, no, en toda una mujer. Desconocía el sentimiento que ella le provocaba hasta que ella le inserto un electroimán como corazón y un cerebro positrónico.

Ahora que tenía todo claro, no iba a apartarse jamás de su lado, la amaba, la amaba con todo su corazón robótico, y, por mucho que el doctor le dijera que iba a salir de esta, hasta que él no la viera con sus propios ojos su despertar no estaría completamente tranquilo. Fue en ese entonces cuando el medico salió, terminando de arreglar los electroimanes y colocárselos a los gemelos, solo debían esperar a que despertaran.

—Te preocupas por nada Bonnie, ella estará bien—aseguro Mike— Ahora doctor, reparemos juntos a los otros animatrones, lo ayudare.

—Si no te importa Mike, me gustaría quedarme con ella hasta que despierte—pidió Bonnie a lo que Mike termino asintiendo.

_**Ahora que mi voz se ha convertido en apenas un suspiro**_

_**Debo descansar, hoy que en la mitad de mi camino**_

_**La evidencia me ha vencido**_

_**Y me ha hecho llorar.**_

_**Sé que el tiempo curara**_

_**Aunque nada siga igual**_

_**No me quiero resignar**_

_**No olvidaré.**_

Bonnie ingreso a la bodega, la cual ahora estaba un poco más limpia, en el suelo había dos colchones en los cuales se encontraban Kanira y Karan recostados en ellas con los ojos cerrados. El conejo se sentó al lado de Kani y tomo su mano acariciándola, mientras que Chica y Foxy se sentaban del lado que se encontraba Karan.

No aparto su vista de ella, los segundos parecían ser eternos, aun si el doctor le dijera que despertaría pronto, parecía como si jamás fuera a despertar y en ese estado en el que se encontraba intenta despedirse de él. Él le susurraba cosas y hablaba con ella, a medida que recordaba cómo es que se conocieron ya hace cuatro noches.

_Flash Back_

— _¿Eh? ¿Dónde…estoy?—inquirí para segundos después asombrarme yo mismo de mi propia voz— ¿Qué…que esto? ¿Puedo…puedo hablar?_

—_Todos podemos—respondió a mi pregunta Foxy._

— _¿Cómo es…posible?—cuestione sorprendido y asustado, mas asustado que sorprendido._

—_No solo eso…estamos reparados…todos y completitos—prosiguió en hablar Chica._

_**Yo que hasta el momento ignoraba, **_

_**En el punto en que se hallaba esa enfermedad**_

_**Siento que la vida es como un hilo **_

_**Que se corta de improviso y sin avisar.**_

_**Y en la oscura habitación**_

_**Necesito oír tu voz**_

_**Ahora duermes junto a mi esperare.**_

_**Si amaneciera sin ti, yo no sé qué sería de mí**_

_**Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas**_

_**Y no entiendo la jugada, trato de salir**_

_**No quiero admitir, mi soledad.**_

—_Ara ara…Pero que conejo más malhumorado—hablo la joven— ¿Quién pensaría que detrás de ese aspecto esponjoso se escondía un conejito muy rebelde?_

—_Quisiera saber qué cosa eres, nunca antes un guardia humano se comporta de esta manera—protesto Bonnie— Tú y tu amiguito idéntico están jugando conmigo y los demás y debes saber, que odio cuando juegan conmigo._

_**Duermo apenas cinco o seis minutos**_

_**Suficientes para hundirme, en la tempestad**_

_**Los demonios que hay bajo la cama esta noche no se callan**_

_**No me dejaran.**_

_**El reloj marca las seis**_

_**Lo más duro es el final**_

_**Y la luz se posara**_

_**En el cristal.**_

—_Realmente…has cambiado mucho a cuando era una niña, mi querido Bonnie—dijo Kanira—Te has vuelto un conejo asesino de porquería._

— _¿Y ahora de que carajos estás hablando?—escupió el conejo_

— _¿Quién demonios son ustedes?—pregunto Freddy el oso._

—_Es cierto hermano ¿Dónde están nuestros modales? Mi nombre es Kanira, pero díganme Kani—se presentó Kani._

—_Yo soy Karan, su hermano mellizo mayor—prosiguió en presentarse Karan— Nosotros dos…somos cyborgs._

— _¿Cyborgs?—musitaron los cuatro animatrones-Entonces…_

—_Somos mitad humanos, y mitad androides—aclaro Kani._

_**Huyo a veces pienso en otra cosa**_

_**Mi cerebro reacciona, no me deja en paz**_

_**Y de nuevo vuelve a sacudirme**_

_**Ese frio incontenible que es la realidad.**_

_**El primer rayo de sol**_

_**Me ilumina el corazón**_

_**Te distingo junto a mí**_

_**Mi salvación.**_

Kanira abría lentamente sus ojos, con algo de dificultad se incorporó, su cabeza le dolía, miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en la bodega del local sobre un colchón, fue entonces cuando lo recordó, recordó que junto a su hermano habían aniquilado definitivamente a Golden Freddy. Lamentablemente, lo habían hecho sin preguntarle qué era lo que había hecho con sus amigos, a los cuales debían buscar ahora por su cuenta.

En eso algo o alguien quien tenía su mano la saco de sus pensamientos, voltio a ver a su lado y vio al conejo Bonnie durmiendo, al verlo, se formo una sonrisa, se acerco a él y le acaricio, la misma caricia que hizo antes de marcharse y antes de comenzar a repararlo, despertandolo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué…?—inquirio el conejo medio dormido viendo al frente—¡Kanira!

—Bonnie—sonrió Kanira.

_**Si amaneciera sin ti, yo no sé qué sería de mi**_

_**Hoy la muerte me ha enseñado ya sus cartas y no entiendo la jugada**_

_**Trato de salir, no quiero admitir**_

_**Mi soledad.**_

_**Y en la oscura habitación**_

_**Necesito oír tu voz**_

_**Ahora duermes junto a mí**_

_**Esperare.**_

_**El primer rayo de sol**_

_**Me ilumina el corazón te distingo junto a mi**_

_**Mi salvación**_

— ¡Kanira!—exclamo Bonnie feliz abrazándola y dejándola algo confundida y sonrojada.

_**Si amaneciera sin ti yo no sé qué sería de mi**_

_**Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas**_

_**Y no entiendo la jugada**_

_**Trato de salir, no quiero admitir mi soledad.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Noche 4. 6 a.m.**

Karan y Kanira habían despertado para alegría de todos, Mike abrazo a sus dos sobrinos, Chica hizo lo mismo, Foxy choco los cinco con Karan y abrazo a Kanira, y Bonnie hizo lo mismo que su amigo zorro solo que él no parecía querer soltar a Kanira. Dejando aquello de un lado, pidieron solo una respuesta, siendo justamente la que ellos querían oír: Golden Freddy estaba muerto.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron satisfechos, una parte de su misión estaba completa, ahora solo quedaba una última cosa por hacer y esa era encontrar a sus amigos, lo cual hacían que se lamentaran de haberlo aniquilado. Ya no se podía hacer nada, ahora tendrían que buscarlos por cuenta propia.

—Vamos relájense, una cosa a la vez—dijo Mike sonriendo y tranquilizándolos—Por ahora, deben tomar un buen descanso, así que vamos a casa y calmémonos.

En cierta parte tenía razón, sin embargo, mucho no podían relajarse, solo les quedaba una noche para encontrar a sus amigos, no obstante, estaban muy cansados, así que por esta vez obedecieron sin chistar. Los tres regresaron a su casa junto al médico y el resto del día todos se relajaron.

Mientras tanto, en el local, el conejo Bonnie se encontraba sumamente nervioso, pues esta noche sería la última oportunidad que tenia de confesarle sus sentimientos a la hibrida cyborg loba. Al ser robot no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podría gustarles a las chicas, mucho menos a las que eran cyborgs lobos, y eso lo desesperaba, tenía que pensar.

Kanira de pequeña solía cantar y bailar junto a su hermano, tal vez podría componerle una canción, al menos esa era una idea, aunque solo con una canción no parecía ser suficiente para expresarle su amor hacia ella. Nuevamente se puso a pensar, Kani era una cyborg lobo y uno de sus ojos era rojo rubí, tal vez algo basado en eso podría darle, la pregunta era… ¿Qué es lo que podría darle?

—A mí me parece que la canción bastara Bonnie—hablo Foxy.

— ¿Tú crees?—inquirió el conejo.

—Si quieres darle otra cosa, revisa a ver que encuentras en la bodega, tal vez puedas fabricarle algo con todo ese material—sugirió Chica.

—No suena mala la idea—opino Bonnie.

**Noche 5. **

Esta vez solo Karan y Kanira ingresaron al local para su última noche de guardia en la pizzería, con tranquilidad se dirigieron a sus puestos, pues ya no tendrían que preocuparse por los nuevos animatrones o el original Freddy debido a que el doctor Jeremy, los había modificado y ya no los atacaban. Apenas se acomodaron llego Bonnie pidiendo prestada a Kanira unos minutos, a lo que Karan solo asintió sonriendo y el conejo se la llevó hasta la bodega.

Antes de confesarle sus sentimientos, Bonnie quería unas respuestas, primero que nada, quería saber por qué ella le había mentido esa noche cuando la descubrió cantando aquella canción. Ella se puso nerviosa y no sabía que responder, ni ella misma sabía por qué ahora que lo pensaba bien.

El conejo decidió olvidarlo y pidió a la joven loba que cerrara sus ojos y extendiera sus manos, ella, con confianza obedeció, cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos, a los pocos segundos sintió como el animatron depositaba algo en sus manos y en cuanto los abrió, vio un pequeño lobo de metal pintado, algo mal hecho pero ese era un detalle menor, y dos ojos pintado de sus respectivos colores rojo y negro. Una sonrisa se dibujó se formó en el rostro de la chica, y un leve sonrojo apareció, cosa que el conejo noto, dándole a entender que el regalo le había gustado.

Respiro profundo, ya era hora, tomo el lobo y lo deposito a su lado y tomo las manos de la joven loba mirándola a los ojos, el nerviosismo se debía a que no solo ella lo estaba observando, las cámaras estaban por alguna razón, y sabía que Karan, Foxy y Chica los miraban desde el puesto de vigilante. Se veía sumamente nervioso, pero tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

—Kanira…—musito Bonnie

_**You are everything i need to see**_

_**Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me**_

_**Laugh and come and look into me**_

_**Drips of moonlight washing over me**_

_**Can I show you what want for me.**_

_[Eres todo lo que necesito ver_

_Sonríe y luz de sol, dame tu luz de sol_

_Rie y ven, y mira a través de mi_

_Gotas de luz de luna lavándome_

_¿Puedo mostrarte que proviene de mí?]_

_**Angel of mine, can i thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you.**_

_[Ángel mío… ¿Puedo agradecerte?_

_Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo_

_Ángel tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje_

_Y no sé dónde estaría sin ti]_

Kanira escuchaba sonriente de como Bonnie le cantaba, y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo, entonces recordó una conversación que tuvo con su hermano cuando ella y el descubrieron la verdad sobre como Bonnie comenzó a vivir.

_**After all these years, one thing is true**_

_**Constant force within my heart is yours**_

_**You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you**_

_**I treasure every day what Spend with you**_

_**All the things I am come down to you**_

_[Después de todos esos años una cosa es verdad_

_Tú eres una constante fuerza dentro de mi_

_Me tocas y siento que me traslado dentro de ti_

_Atesoro cada día que pasé contigo_

_Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti]_

_**Angel of mine, can i thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you.**_

_[Ángel mío… ¿Puedo agradecerte?_

_Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo_

_Ángel tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje_

_Y no sé dónde estaría sin ti]_

—_Bonnie…—susurro Kanira._

—_Tu… ¿Estas comenzando a sentir algo por una maquina con forma de conejo?—arqueo una ceja Karan observando a su hermana melliza._

_**Back in the arms of my angel**_

_**Back to the peace that I so love**_

_**Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest**_

_**Giving you a gift that you remind me.**_

_[De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel_

_De vuelta en la paz que tanto amo_

_De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel, por fin puedo quedarme_

_Dándote un obsequio para que me recuerdes]_

_**Angel of mine, can i thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you.**_

_[Ángel mío… ¿Puedo agradecerte?_

_Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo_

_Ángel tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje_

_Y no sé dónde estaría sin ti]_

_**Angel of mine, can i thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you.**_

_[Ángel mío… ¿Puedo agradecerte?_

_Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo_

_Ángel tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje_

_Y no sé dónde estaría sin ti]_

—Bonnie…—susurro Kanira en cuanto finalizo de cantar.

—Kanira…tal y como lo dice la canción he estado eternamente agradecido contigo, me has dado vida, y aun cuando te fuiste me diste fuerzas para tolerar las ordenes de Golden Freddy—comenzó a hablar el conejo—Te juro que cuando me entere de que tú eras esa pequeña niña que tanto ame y enterarme de lo que te había hecho ese desgraciado de Golden Freddy yo…

Bonnie no sabía cómo continuar, no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Kanira, la niña, ahora convertida en mujer, que siempre amo, más aun no podía explicarle como se sintió cuando Golden Freddy le atravesó el pecho. Todo se resumió en lo siguiente, un beso y un abrazo del conejo hacia la cyborg loba quien sonrió sin poder evitar llorar de la alegría.

Desde el puesto de vigia, Foxy y Chica gritaban de la alegría mientras que Karan solo sonreía, a su lado Mike, quien había sido llamado por su sobrino, observaba también la escena con una sonrisa. Muchas cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

—Se me ocurre una idea—hablo Mike.

— ¿Qué idea tío?—cuestiono Karan.

—Dudo que después de esta noche Bonnie quiera despedirse de Kanira y además ustedes dos aún deben buscar a sus amigos—comenzó a hablar el ex guardia de seguridad—Creo que con ayuda de mi amigo el medico puedo…hacer algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué tramas Mike?—pregunto Foxy.

—Ya lo veras Foxy—aseguro el con una sonrisa.

Bonnie se apartó del abrazo y con su mano recorrió cada rasgo de su niña, sus orejas de lobo, su ojo de diferente color, acaricio su cola y sus brazos, no una parte de él se culpaba por no haberlo visto venir, sin embargo, la otra parte no debido a que en aquel entonces estaba apagado y al ser reiniciado ya era demasiado tarde. No podía hacer nada, más que agradecer a Mike por haberla salvado justo a tiempo, pero ahora él se encargaría de protegerla.

—Por años he deseado este día, volver a verte, Kanira…—le dijo Bonnie al oído—Y sé que es tu última noche como guardia pero, esto sonara algo egoísta pero… ¿No podrías quedarte a mi lado?

Eso le llego al corazón a la joven androide, sonrió esta vez sin contener las lágrimas, las cuales Bonnie limpio, ella tal vez no se quedaría más trabajando, pero si vendría a verlos todas las noches y todos los días cada vez que pudiera.

—Kanira…Te amo—confeso finalmente Bonnie.

—También te amo…mi dulce conejito—sonrió ella.

—Entendido mi buen amigo, mañana mismo discutimos mejor los detalles—Mike hablaba por teléfono.

— ¿Qué hacemos con los dos tortolitos?—interrogo Chica.

—Dejémosles que disfruten de estas dos últimas horas juntos, ahora tío Mike, hasta a mí me estas dejando con la intriga… ¿Qué es lo que tramas?—intento Karan de sacarle la respuesta.

—Se los diré más tarde, que impaciente, primero tengo que ver si es posible hacer lo que pienso hacer—fue lo único que contesto Mike—Me retiro.

Mike se marchó del local y el resto de la noche paso algo lenta y aburrida para el lobo, el zorro y la pollita, pero no para los dos androides enamorados. Obviamente que Karan le conto a su hermana y a su cuñado conejo, cosa que le daba risa cada vez que lo decía y eso también llamo la atención de ambos.

**Noche 5. 6 a.m.**

Los gemelos se despidieron de los animatrones, aunque les dificulto un poco debido a que Bonnie no quería decir adiós, para cuando llegaron a su casa, no había nadie, ni Mike, ni Jeremy, cosa que los extraño. En la cama encontraron una nota con la letra de su tío en donde avisaba que tanto él como el medico fueron a arreglar un par de asunto pero que volverían cerca del mediodía.

Eso le provoco a los gemelos mil preguntas más y los desesperaba, ciertamente su tío podía ser más misterioso que ellos y ya no podían resistir en averiguar qué era lo que tramaba su tío a escondidas, cosa que lamentablemente debían esperar. Los dos se echaron en la cama, Kanira no dejaba de observar a aquel lobo que su conejo animatron le había hecho, Karan, por su parte, solo observaba satisfecho a su hermana de verla tan feliz.

Una persona observaba la casa de los gemelos cyborgs, era un joven que no sobrepasaba los veinticinco años de edad, hombre, tez blanca, con pecas, lentes y tenía una mirada vacía en su rostro, similar a la de Kanira y Karan cuando apenas tomaron el empleo de guardia. Estuvo allí parado un largo rato hasta que se marcho sin hacer o decir nada.


	11. Chapter 11

_**-¿Quien es ese sujeto?**_

_**-¿Que quiere?**_

_**-Es la victima de la mordida del 87...-**_

_**-Busca venganza contra Foxy y los demás animatrones...y para ellos usara a Kanira y Karan-**_

_**-No dejare que ese bastardo ponga un solo dedo en ella-**_

_**-No...puede...ser...-**_

_**-Tiene solo una meta...destruirlos y destruir esta pizzeria...-**_

_PRÓXIMAMENTE: __**"**_**_The victim of the bite 87"_**


End file.
